High School, A Sasuke Uchiha FanFict
by uchiwasasuke79
Summary: A Naruto High School story about Sasuke's freshman year. Sasuke meets some old friends and new ones. One catches his eye but can Sasuke draw the line between love and hate? Sasuke & Tayuya.
1. Enter Sasuke Uchiha

**Disclaimer: ****In case you didn't know, Naruto isn't mine, got it memorized?**

**I would like to thank ****iamsarcasm**** for being the spazztastic editor of my first chapter.**

**You have been an extremely big help. From ****uchiwasasuke79**** to ****iamsarcasm**** thank you.**

**Revision Note:** I was never happy with my first chapter, but didn't do anything to change it, until I read a story that was rewritten, and it was phenomenal. One of the best stories I ever read on this site to be precise. The point is, the story inspired me to finally rewrite my first chapter, so I did. Now its longer. Still begins at the same point in time, still ends at the same point in time. I just changed/added a few things. The changes have nothing to do with original story, so if you already read it once, you don't have to again. The parts that did deal with the original plot, I kept, maybe reworded if that, but kept. Also I gave the story another name and summary. I'm ashamed to say, My Sasuke Fanfict honestly, was the best title I could think of at the time.

**Chapter 5 will be up soon. **

**With all a do, here's the ****revised****, the better,**** chapter 1.**

**High School, A Sasuke Uchiha Fanfict**

Chapter 1: Enter Sasuke Uchiha

Today was the day. The first day of high school. Anyone can tell you, high school is full of new friends and new beginnings. And everyone's favorite Uchiha, was about to sleep-in and miss the magic, that is high school.

"Wake-up sleepy head," a calm voice spoke from across the room, leaning slightly on the door, "it's almost time for school. You don't wanna be late for your first day of the new school year now do you?"

Sasuke was still tightly wrapped in his covers. He was off in some far off dream of his; something about being a vampire hunter who must rid the town of the evil blood sucking devils.

"Okay, if that's the way you want it. Maybe I'll have a little fun," Itachi wondered.

Itachi crept his way over to Sasuke, whispering something in his ear.

"Sasuke, I'm going to kill you just like I killed your parents,"

"NO!! Mother, father, shouldn't have died. I can never forgive you for this. Your time's up demon. Prepare to die. Away with with you! Now DIE!!"

Sasuke exploded from his covers and kicked Itachi in the chin, where Sasuke's foot remained for a good three seconds.

"Take that! Lions Barrage!"

Strangely enough, Itachi didn't even flinch. He was lost in thought, whether Sasuke was still sleep or awake. The whole thing seemed a little rehearsed to Itachi. No matter he thought.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's foot with one hand, and threw Sasuke half way across the room.

"Mother, father, I failed you," Sasuke managed to whisper before his eye lids sprung open. His eyes were red now. His eyes only turned red when his sleep was interrupted or he was extremely pissed off beyond belief.

"Wha...What? Itachi when did you get in here?"

"That doesn't matter, get ready for school,"

"Or what?"

"I'll kick you out that's what,"

"Oh, by the way you say it, I just might. Who knows? Maybe I'll end up some place better than this dump."

"Maybe you should leave,"

"Don't tempt me,"

"If you do choose to leave, I won't stop you. But for now get dressed."

"Fine. We'll have it your way. What time is it anyway?"

"If your late, I'll have you walk to school."

"That's nice, but what time is it?"

Sasuke gazed around his room looking for his alarm clock. The alarm clock read 6:48 a.m.

"That late?"

Sasuke grabbed his towel from off the floor. When he lifted his head up, he saw Itachi in the hallway pointing to the shower.

"Yeah, yeah. I know where the shower is. I wasn't born yesterday ya know."

Sasuke briefly exchanged looks with Itachi exiting his room. Sasuke was one step from the bathroom when Itachi called Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke," Itachi's voice made Sasuke freeze in his tracks. "I have a problem for you. A boy wakes up at 6:43 a.m., the bus comes at 6:56 a.m., give or take a minute or two. Currently, the time is 6:49 a.m. If the said boy misses the bus, he can run the 3½ miles to school, which starts at 7:20 a.m. To make matters worst, said boy decides to delegate with someone clearly devoted on ensuring said boy misses the bus. What do you think said boy should do, Sasuke?"

"Is that really the best you could come up with?"

"Give me a break, I'm having a slow day."

"Whatever," Sasuke said before slamming the door to the bathroom.

_Psssstt_ Sasuke turned on the water in the shower.

_ Back off, I'll you on. Headstrong to take on anyone. I know that you are wrong. Headstrong, for headstrong. _

"Sasuke stop singing in the shower again!" Itachi called upstairs.

"Make me!" Sasuke roared.

"So it begins," A smirk flew across Itachi's sinister face.

_ Pain, without love. Pain, can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough cause I rather feel pain than nothing at al... _

"Ahh!! It's cold! Itachi!! Stop it!" Sasuke howled.

Itachi was downstairs flushing the toilet over and over again. Sasuke's screams only added to Itachi's satisfaction.

"What's wrong Sasuke?!" Itachi called the up the stairs as if he didn't already know what was wrong.

After that, Itachi went into the kitchen to make Sasuke's lunch and coffee. Itachi packed Sasuke the last piece of a special cake that Itachi made last weekend in the kitchen for hours. Itachi wanted to eat the cake himself, but decided to give it to Sasuke anyway. Last but not least, to complete Sasuke's lunch, the beverage. Itachi pulled out a bottle of cherry flavored water from the fridge (refrigerator). Itachi then placed his coffee and Sasuke's lunch on the table.

Sasuke came down the stairs clean and fully dressed. He was wearing is favorite outfit, composed of navy blue jeans and his black striped sky blue polo shirt.

"Sasuke, how was your shower?" Itachi couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he took a sip of coffee. "Shouldn't you be heading off to the bus now?"

"Well, I could. But your efforts to delay me failed. I've actually saved about a minute to spare. You see now Itachi? You can't outsmart me."

"So sure are we? Oh yeah, one other thing I forgot to tell you. The bus stop is now at the end of the block past you-know-who's-house, no longer in front of out house. I imagine the bus will be there any moment know."

"Crap," Sasuke grabbed his lunch from the table and headed out the door, but came back in almost immediately.

"Hey Itachi,"

"Yes," Itachi replied before taking another long sip of coffee.

"Drink up."

"What?"

Sasuke struck the bottom of Itachi's cup upward, spilling hot coffee all over Itachi's face and clothes.

"SASUKE!!" Itachi roared erupting from his seat.

"Gotta go," Sasuke ran for dear life slamming through the door.

"Now where's that bus?" Looking both ways, Sasuke could spot the bus on his left in the far off distance.

_'Catch the bus or not to catch the bus?' _Sasuke thought, _'I don't feel like walking to school today, so what the heck?'_

In a race with the bus, Sasuke sprinted rapidly down the block, trying to beat the bus four houses down to the right. With the bus approaching rapidly, Sasuke could not afford to let up his speed for a second, but that didn't keep his mind from wandering.

_'Stupid Itachi. And not tellin' me and stuffs. I can hear him mocking me. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. '_

"Sasuke,"

"Itachi," Sasuke turned around to see that Itachi was not there. Only a small wiener dog. "Leave wiener dog, or else."

The wiener dog nodded like it understood word for word exactly what Sasuke had said. But then again, looks can be deceiving. The wiener dog designated Sasuke as it's _territory_ and peed on Sasuke pants. Then scurried away into some bushes.

"This is why I don't own an animal. They're all pee-in everywhere. And always need food. Too much work. Wow, had a little Shikamaru moment there. Creepy." Sasuke hissed under his breath.

Sasuke started back up on his sprint and like before, his mind started to wander.

_'Stupid Itachi. Stupid dog. Could this day get any worse?"_

"HEY SASUKE!!" Sasuke almost tripped at Ino's sudden outburst. She was just leaving her house and for that matter, still on her porch.

_'Stupid girl.'_

"I'm, like so glad were going to the same high school! Wait Sasuke, slow down, the bus doesn't come until seven. My watch says that's about another four minutes."

Sasuke was so use to ignoring whatever the crap Ino had to say, because she was always so loud and high maintenance, he almost didn't hear her. However, he did, and came to an almost instant halt.

"Wait, what did you say?! If it doesn't come for another four minutes what bus is that over there." Sasuke pointed to his right.

"What bus? I don't see anything."

"What do you mean what bus?" Sasuke took a moment to actually look in the direction he pointed to, "It was right over there...hmph it must have turned the corner. That Itachi, must have been one of his tricks to get me out the house. How do I keep falling for these stupid things? Give me a jump suit and call me Naruto."

"What's that your mumbling?!"

"Nothing, just forget about it."

Sasuke was now at the bus stop waiting impatiently for the _real_ bus to come, alone, with Ino.

"Sasuke, strange you said you saw a bus, I always thought you had very good eyes."

"Stop hugging me already,"

"Sakura is going to be so jealous when I tell her I share a bus stop with Sasuke. I mean, what girl wouldn't, you look so cute."

Ino reached over to pinch Sasuke's cheeks (not butt). But Sasuke gently pushed her hand away.

"Don't touch the cheeks,"

"Awe! Even when your mad your just so cute."

"I'm not cute, I'm rugged."

"Call it what you wish, but cute is cute."

The bus was in distance, approaching fast.

"Hey Sasuke, do you think I could sit next to you on the bus?"

"Leave me alone." Now at the corner, Sasuke couldn't help but tune-out Ino. He got what he needed to know from her, and wanted nothing more to do with her.

"But Sasuke...I just wanted to ..."

To make Ino shut-up, Sasuke did an Itachi move, and made Ino think.

"Hey Ino,"

"Yes Sasuke, anything?"

"Ino, what is it that makes you think you have a shot with me?" the bus pulled up. "Can you honestly say you see a healthy future with me?"

"..."

"Hey Sasuke, there's Sakura. Smile."

_'What's with this girl?'_

"Hey kid, you on this bus?"

"Sadly,"

Did you like it or not? Commentary of all kinds is accepted. Please review. I like reading your reviews. If there's is something I need to work on, let me know. If you read the original, please leave a review about the rewrite.

The first song was Headstrong by Trapt, the second song was Pain by Three Days Grace. The reference _far off distance_ is the translation for the Naruto season 2 or 3 opening theme song, _Haruka Kanata _(I think it's season 2 in japan and season 3 in america)

This story has been brought to you by, the one-the-only, uchiwasasuke79


	2. The Bus

Here is another chapter of my fanfict, i've worked on it for hours.

Just so you know i might put random comments at the bottom of the page okay.

Oh, and naruto isn't mine.

* * *

Stepping onto the bus, every girl screamed, "SASUKE!!!" Giving everyone else on the bus a headache. But this was not a surprise to Sasuke, even though he couldn't stand it, he's gotten use to it. Its true, even everyone else on the bus (the guys and a few girls) has gotten use to it. For most people on the bus, Sasuke had gone to school with every year.

"Hey Sasuke," a low voice from the back of the bus said with silvery pressed hair that covered one eye and didn't exceed his shoulders, "over here," This was none other than Sasuke's best friend, or as close as he would ever get to a best friend again, Sakon.

"No wait, Sasuke sit next to me."

"Don't waste your time, Sakura," Ino spoke up in her usual high pitched squeal, "if he won't sit next to me today, what makes you think he would sit next to you?"

"What you say?!"

"You heard me. If he doesn't want me, he definitely won't settle for an ugly chick like you. Especially one with a billboard brow," Sakura's forehead was slightly bigger than most girls, but after awhile it doesn't become noticeable. Only Ino would bring up something so trivial.

"Worm for brains!"

"Billboard brow!"

"Hey ladies, why start this this early in the day? Can't we all just get along?"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!!!!" Ino and Sakura rejoiced.

"Oh brother, here we go again," Shikamaru mumbled sitting next to Naruto. Who was sleeping, up until the time Sasuke got on the bus. But it appears nobody heard him.

"Hey Sakon," Sasuke said right up until the time someone tripped him while he was walking to the back of the bus. However Sasuke was quick, and quickly maintained his balanced, only making Sasuke stumble, rather than trip.

"Ha ha Sasuke," Naruto and a few other guys laughed on the bus.

"Don't mock Sasuke Naruto!" Sakura got up from her seat in front of Naruto to punch him in the head.

"But Sakura..." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke continued walking to the back of the bus glaring at the girl who tripped him. She had flat rose red hair that seemed to go all the way down to her chest and then some, a somewhat light tannish skin completion, and a petit figure. Judging by her size, Sasuke deducted that she was freshman. But because he never saw her before, Sasuke thought she must've been new to the town.

"What worm?" the girl said with a somewhat impatient and angry attitude.

Sasuke had finally reached the back of the bus with Sakon.

"Hey Sakon..."

"Hey Ino..." Sakura said to Ino who conveniently sat next to Sakura.

"Who is she? I never saw her before. Is she new? What's her problem?"

"What's with all the questions Sasuke? Just forget about her for now."

"I don't know Sakura, but she has another thing comin' if she thinks she can just disrespect Sasuke like that."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"So Sasuke, what's your schedule anyway? I've got band 1st hour..."this apparently caught the rose haired girl's ear because she quickly turned around to look at Sakon and got up and walked to the empty seat in front of Sakon.

"Hey worm, you got band too, so what instrument do you play?"

"I play timpani, not that that's any of your business. So what's your name any way?" Sasuke merely glared at her like _wtf_ get the _f _away from here, now.

"The timpani is alright, but its no match for the flute of a superior musician. Hey maggot," the rose haired girl turned to look at Sasuke, "you've got a death wish?"

"Your one to talk tripping me like that."

"Well, maybe you should have been paying more attention to where you were walking worm!"

"What's your problem lady?!" this apparently caught everyone on the bus's attention. "You're apparently new here and you're trying to pick a fight with the wrong person. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and I take crap from no one. Got it?"

"Listen maggot, I don't care who or what you are. I do what I want, when I want. Got _that_, worm?"

"What is it that makes you seem so confident in yourself? Is it the that zit on your forehead, no that's not it, maybe it's that mustache of yours. What do think?"

"What is it that makes you seem so defensive? Is it the fact that every girl wants you, except one."

"I could care less who wants me or not. You've got one more, and then I might do something I'll regret."

"Oh, I'm so scared," the girl replied sarcastically.

"That's more I like it," Sasuke said completely ignoring her sarcasm.

"Hey girl, I think its best you leave now," an annoyed Sakon intervened.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it, than I'll leave," The rose red haired girl stormed out of her seat, back to her previous seat. "My name's Tayuya by the way."

After that little tuffle between Sasuke and Tayuya, a silence befell the bus. Shikamaru used this time to catch back up on his sleeping. Everyone except Sakon, Sasuke, and Shikamaru, just stared at the girl, and Naruto, stared at Sasuke. Ino and Sakura was ready to go over there and tear her limb from limb. Tayuya could see everyone staring at her, but she just ignored them.

_Psssss!!!_ The bus had finally reached the school.

"Okay everyone, where here now at the school, now please make your exit." The bus driver had sad to break the silence.

"Man, I didn't get any sleep," Shikamaru mumbled, but this time Naruto heard him.

"Just suck it up. You don't see anyone else complaining." replied Naruto.

Tayuya was the first to get up, with Sasuke and Sakon behind her. After them, everyone else followed.

"So Sasuke, you never did tell me what your 1st hour was," Sakon asked Sasuke as they stepped through the front doors of the school.

"I've got gym. And get this, the teacher is some quack named Guy."

"Wow, Guy, that's some name."

"Yeah, well it appears your class is down that hall, see ya later."

"Don't wait up."

"Believe me Sakon, I wouldn't if you asked me too."

Tayuya seemed to pause in place, as she watched Sakon walk past her. Sakon seemed to have a good knowledge of the school layout, so she followed him to the band room.

"Psst, hey Sasuke," Sasuke could see Naruto walking on his side.

"What do you want loser?"

"Well, I overheard your conversation with Sakon, and I figured we could walk to the gym together on account of we both have it. But that's not all. What was with you and that Tayuya girl?" Naruto's question nearly made Sasuke punch him in the face.

"Yeah, well what about it?"

"Its the way you handled that situation. You know if that was me, you wouldn't have hesitated to punch me in the face."

"True, but she's new to the town. I didn't want to.."

"That's a load of crap Sasuke!" Naruto quickly interrupted Sasuke while he was talking. " I know you Sasuke. Don't forget we used to be best friends until you met Sakon. After, you know."

"You know what? Spit it out loser," again Sasuke had that urge to punch Naruto in the face.

"Until before your parents died."

"Ha ha ha. You think my parents death had anything to do with me and Sakon, becoming best friends. You really are hopeless loser. If you ask me, I'd say, your jealous."

"Jealous!! Fat chance Sasuke!" As Naruto said that, Sasuke went on into the gym. Naruto, however, decide to take a moment before entering the gym.

"Pathetic and jealous," Naruto whispered very softly to himself, "is that all you think of me know Sasuke? I remember the times when we use to laugh, are you saying that that meant nothing to you? Sasuke, what's happened to you?"

* * *

Did you like it? Commentary of all kinds is accepted.

This is uchiwasasuke79 saying:

i like pie


	3. Freakshow

**I've made yet another chapter. It's longer than my usual but I hope you like it all the same.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, seriously, get it memorized.

* * *

**

As Naruto entered the room, the bell rang and Guy sensei decided to start the class. Naruto could see many of his friends from last school year, and a few new faces. He was surprised to see, girls!!! At his old school, gym class had been separated guys from girls.

"Greetings everybody!!" Guy sensei had said so nerve wreckingly loud. Sasuke's first impression was he was a loud freak in some tight green suit, with astonishingly thick eyebrows and a creepy shiny bowl hair cut.

_"I mean honestly, how much grease does he use on that thing"_

"My name is Maito Guy, but you can call me Guy for short. I welcome all of you freshman into my P.E. Class, and all upper class men as well. The power of youth should never be wasted, and I'm here to maximize it to its fullest potential. Any questions?"

"Yes over here Guy sensei!" Sasuke didn't notice it before. But up in the front of the class it seemed be a shorter mini version of Guy.

"Guy sensei! I just wanted to say you are the coolest teacher ever! And I'm so happy I got your class again!"

"Lee, say no more. I'm happy your in my class too." Guy sensei nearly broke into tears. "Now here everybody, is one my best students. He can show you what the power of youth can do for you. I've come to thing of Lee as the son I never had."

"Guy sensei!"

"Lee!"

The whole class watched at this freak show. None knew what was going on.

"Okay everybody, today we'll go easy. I'll give a free day, because I want you all to socialize with one another. But as for tomorrow, bring your gym clothes because we'll work up a mondo sweat I guarantee," as Guy said that, he put up his thumb up and flashed his shiny teeth to the class.

The class quickly divided into groups.

"Sasuke's mine!"

"No he's mine!"

"No he's mine!

"He's mine! Bug off billboard brow!"

"Worm for brains!"

"Hey you two," Shikamaru walked over to Sakura and Ino to resolve the conflict. "It hasn't even been 40 minutes since your last fight. Why don't you two just chill?"

"Well who asked you Shikamaru?" Ino impatiently blurted back at him.

"I mean, just take a look around, everyone is at ease except you two. And besides, look at that girl over there flirting with Sasuke."

"What!!!!!!!!!" Sakura and Ino screamed so loud in his ear it popped for a few seconds.

"How dare this girl try and flirt with Sasuke!" Sakura said marching towards the girl, rolling up her sleeves, with Ino not to far behind.

"So anyway, my name's Ten Ten, what's yours?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. So did you have this class before? What's its like?"

"This class is alright, once you get use to Guy sensei and Lee's weird bond. But, Guy sensei works us into the ground nearly every day. Believe me, you can't get use to that, it just gets easier, but that's just me. So, where did you go to school last year?"

"I went to...oh m y g o d," Sasuke said slowly as he saw Ino and Sakura approach.

"Hey little miss missy! Sasuke is mine!"

"No he's mine." Ino had said but Sakura was to infuriated to hear her.

"If you..."

"Sakura be quiet," Sasuke interrupted, "you don't know a thing." Ino started giggling a little at the sound of Sasuke's words. "And that goes for you double, Ino. So Ten Ten, why don't we talk over here."

"Fine with me."

Ino and Sakura froze in place for a good ten seconds after Sasuke's words.

"Darn that Sasuke! He gets all the girls and what do I get, nothin'."

"Its okay Naruto, the right girl will come for you." Shikamaru said to cheer up Naruto. Apparently he was playing peace maker today.

"I mean Sasuke gets all those girls and only ignores all of them. If had all those girls, heh heh heh."

"You're a funny one Naruto. Did I ever tell you that?"

"Hey Naruto, hey Shikamaru, long time no see."

"So what's up Kiba? Where's Akamaru, I don't see him anywhere. I doubt it if you could spend 10 minutes apart from each other."

"Well to answer your question Shikamaru, he's in my book bag."

"What! Kiba don't you think he could suffocate in there!"

"Calm down Naruto, you don't want me to get caught do you? Anyway, I've made small holes all through my book bag so he has plenty of breathing space in there. I thought this thing through, I' m not as knuckle headed as you."

"Well, if you say so."

_Ding Dong_ The bell had rang for next hour.

"So Ten Ten, I'll see you at lunch?"

"Maybe, see you later Sasuke."

"Let's see here, I've got art next eh. Hmph."

"Sasuke wait up," It was Sakura. "So what class do you have next?"

Not too many people knew, but Sasuke and Sakura were friends when she wasn't drooling over him.

"I've got art class, and you?"

"Oh, that's too bad, I was hoping we would have the same class next hour. Instead I've got technology. So Sasuke, do you like her?"

"Like who, wait you mean Ten Ten?"

"Yeah, her."

"Sakura please don't start this. We were only having a friendly talk."

"Good."

"Hn, did you say something?"

"No, it was nothing. Sasuke," Sasuke turned around, and Sakura grabbed his hand. "Sasuke, why don't you like me?"

"Sakura I thought I told you..."

"Excuse me, allow me to cut in." Sasuke noticed it was that Guy look-a-like. Lee grabbed Sakura's right hand and placed it between both of his hands.

"Sakura you are a girl of such magnificent beauty. End this sense of yearning you have for Sasuke, and be mine."

"Huh?" Sakura said at the mere thought. She could see Sasuke walking down the hall. She tried to break free, but couldn't escape Lee's grasp.

"Sakura, what I'm trying to say is," gulp "I want you to be my girlfriend."

"What? Lee, I'm sorry, but no." Lee let go of Sakura's hand.

"But Sakura,"

"The lady sad no, so deal with it bushy brow!"

"Naruto."

"And who are you?"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki."

"Why but in our conversation, Naruto, why?"

"The same reason you but in her and Sasuke's conversation, because you like her, and you can't bare to see her with anybody else except you."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying, that you like Sakura too?"

"Yeah, I am. But wait a minute where did Sakura go?"

"I think that's her over there running towards Sasuke," sigh, "she got away. All I wanted was for her to be my girlfriend.

_"Hold up, did he call me bushy brow?"_

"You're telling me, I liked Sakura ever since 2nd grade, but all she thinks about is Sasuke."

"Yes, I can see that now."

"Hey Lee, you comin' to chemistry class?"

"Oh yes Neji. Lead the way, bye Naruto Uzumaki. Perhaps, see you at lunch."

"Bye then."

"Hey Naruto, where are you headed? Maybe me and Neji can show you the way to your next class."

"Oh wow, thanks a billion. It says here on my schedule I've got art class."

"Art class huh. I've overheard that that Uchiha has art too."

"Sasuke! Man I can never get a break, seriously."

"Art class is not too far from here though, follow me. This is Neji, he's a sophomore in my class. And Neji, this is Naruto."

"So hey Neji, what's up?"

"Tell me, what's that girl's name you and Lee were talking to?"

"She's Sakura Haruno. Don't tell me your interested in her too?'

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous. I just wanted to know because it would make a good story at the lunch table of how Lee got rejected by her, Sa ku ra Ha ru no, is it not?"

"Geez Neji, you don't have to be so cruel."

"Well Lee, she is a freshman and you're a sophomore, yet still, she wouldn't go out with you, kinda sad. Relax though, I won't tell unless it gets brung up. But of course, I might bring it up."

"Just my luck huh? Naruto, this classroom on our right is your class." Lee pointed to a classroom that had paper miche sculptures and pastel drawings all around the walls, the classroom was arranged in in tables, rather then desk, and sure enough, there was Sasuke. He was talking to Kiba about why his book bag smelled like dog. Other than the slight smell of dog, the class smelled like wax on the first day. Naruto questioned just how enjoyable this class would be.

"If you ever need a place to sit at lunch, your welcome to sit next to me or Neji okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks!" Naruto said as he stepped into the room.

"Lee, we better hurry up if we don't want to be late."

"Yeah. Let's go Neji."

Stepping into the room Naruto spotted Sasuke immediately, and he also saw Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, and Choji. Naruto had saw something that caught his gaze, other than Akamaru's tail sticking out of Kiba's backpack, it appeared to be a black guy. Naruto wasn't racist or anything, it was just uncommon to see a black guy in this city. Not only that, but he was wearing a spider-man shirt. The last time Naruto saw somebody wearing a spider man-shirt was fifth grade.

"Hey bub, what ya starin' at? Yes, I'm black, got a problem with it?"

"No no, not at all. I've never seen you before. Where are you from?"

"Around."

"Okay...I think we've got off on the wrong foot. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And you are?"

"The name's Kidoumaru."

"It didn't hear you ask my name."

"Or mine."

Naruto didn't realize it before but there were two other people at Kidoumaru's table. One was shorter, one was taller. The taller one had glowing red hair and was at least four inches taller. He had a lustrous silver mini-jacket over a navy blue shirt. The shorter one had brown hair, and the same lustrous silver mini-jacket, but his shirt was red.

"Sorry, didn't realize you were sitting there before."

"So aren't you gonna ask?" the shorter one spoke up.

"Sure why not? What are your names?

"Well, I'm Roxas, and this here is my friend.."

"Axel."

"Judging by your jackets, I'm assuming that you two are best friends."

"Well then, look at the little sleuth." Roxas replied slightly sarcastically. His words made Sasuke who was a table over and secretly listening, laugh.

_Ding Dong_

"That's the bell, please take your seats." the teacher in the front of the class who appeared to come of nowhere announced.

Naruto took his seat next to Sasuke, with Hinata across from him, and Kiba across from Sasuke.

"My name is Shizune, I am the secretary of the school, but because of a shortage of staff, I'm substituting for art. While I'm trying to find some type of project for you on the internet, your free to socialize. But you only have art for this card marking anyway. As for your socializing, no coarse language, and please try to keep your volume down. I'll be honest, I won't necessarily stress the volume thing, but the coarse language thing stands. That will be all."

Turning to Naruto, Sasuke said, "Hey Naruto, what took you so long? Don't tell me you've got lost."

"Ha ha ha Sasuke, very funny."

"Come on Naruto, you never let me have any fun."

"Sasuke, what's your deal with Sakura. The girl practically loves you, yet all you do is reject her. Even so, she still loves you."

"Let me guess, you still have that crush on Sakura?"

cough

"Hey Hinata you alright?"

"Yeah it was nothing. Thanks for asking Kiba, but I'm fine."

"Crush, what crush? I don't have crush on Sakura. Why? Have you heard something?"

"Your face practically screams, I like Sakura Haruno."

cough

"What!!! I do not like Sakura. I find her maybe a little cute, but I don't like her or anything."

cough

"Wow Naruto, I was bluffing, but by your reaction, I wonder."

"He got you there Naruto."

"Shut up Kiba!"

"I believe you Naruto."

"Thanks Hinata. At least there is someone at this table who knows what they're talking about."

"Okay Naruto, whatever." It looked like Sasuke was about to say something else, but he was too busy laughing to say it, Kiba joined in too.

"So anyway," Hinata tried to change the subject, "did anyone do anything special over the summer?"

"Well Hinata, me and Akamaru entered a dog show and we won first place, it was that easy."

"Wow that's a surprise."

"What's that suppose to mean Sasuke?"

"Just saying, the bond between you and Akamaru is better between some people. If you didn't win I'd like to see the contest."

"Thank you?"

"Hey Axel, Roxas, and Kidoumaru, mind if I take that empty seat there."

"Actually we don't care," Kidoumaru started rattling on, "if you want to sit there go ahead, we won't stop you. Is that the answer you wanted to hear?"

"..."

"Well its true. So by all means sit there. By the way, introduce yourself."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Kidoumaru."

"Axel."

"Roxas."

"So, any of you three got english next hour?

"Nope."

"Not here."

"Notta."

"Too bad for me."

_Ding Dong _"Okay class, your dismissed." announced Shizune.

"Wow that class went by fast huh Hinata?" proclaimed Naruto. As everyone walked and got out the classroom.

"Yes."

Catching Naruto on the way out the door and into the hallway, Sasuke decided to meet up with Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, out of curiosity, what's your next class?" asked Sasuke.

"It's English. By the sour look on face you got it too."

"Yeah, sadly. "

"So Sasuke what did you do over the summer?"

"Not much. How 'bout you?"

"Same here."

"On our schedules it says our teacher is Kakashi sensei. Hmm, Kakashi, sounds like some lazy good-for-nothing who screws up his entire life, seeking just for a little attention."

"Ha ha ha lol, Sasuke your funny, not just funny, hilarious. Wait a minute, were you talking about me?"

"Maybe, maybe not. You tell me."

"How am I suppose to know, sure I'm not the best, at things, and girls, and school, and popularity, but I'm not a good-for-nothing."

"Naruto, if you must know I wasn't talking about you this time."

"Eh, hard to believe, but i'll take it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sometime Later**

"Sasuke Uchiha, your suspended!"

* * *

So tell me, did you like?

This chapter's random comment is:

Godzilla would so beat King Kong in a steel cage match to the death.


	4. Suspended

Sorry it took so long for the update. I've tried to make this chapter better than the rest. Please review.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto isn't mine

* * *

Once Sasuke and Naruto entered the classroom, the bell rang almost immediately. They were nearly late because Naruto had to go to the bathroom. Sasuke decided to sit at Sakon's table, near the back of the room. Unlike art class, tables were arranged in groups of two. In front of Sasuke was Sakura along with Ino on the left. And next to Sakura's table were Shino on the left side of the table and Kiba on the right. On Sasuke's right was Hinata and with Naruto on her right, with Choji eating behind Hinata and Shikamaru sleeping behind Naruto. To everyone's surprise, the teacher was late, which gave everyone a chance to chat.

"So Sakon, what was band like?" Sasuke chuckled, "Any good band geeks? Your teacher weird too?"

"You've been asking a whole lot of questions today Sasuke, what's up?"

"Nothing, its just my first hour teacher was a kinda weird. My 2nd hour teacher was pretty much, caught up in her own thing. It makes me question the teachers here, ya know?"

"To be honest no, I don't know. My 1st hour teacher wasn't odd. Thirty minutes into the class we started playing."

"Oh, why thirty minutes?"

"He wanted all of us to get to know each other. Something about playing better as a team than complete strangers, I don't know. His name was Kabuto sensei. It seemed he knew a whole lot about music. Before we started playing, he would name every symbol and tell its meaning, origin, purpose, and so on."

The door to the classroom opened, and the teacher came through. The whole class was silent. His footsteps could be heard throughout the room. He didn't seem to care he was late, and he was reading some type of adult book as he walked slowly to his desk at the front of the classroom. The class giggled at the thought of their teacher with an adult book and not care who knows.

As he sat at his desk, he put his book down and mumbled something, "Please wake that sleeping boy there would you? I want him to hear this."

"HEY SHIKAMARU!!" Choji screamed at the top of his lungs while shaking Shikamaru trying to wake him up.

"DUDE! What's your problem Choji? I was trying to sleep." Shikamaru replied grouchy from his interrupted slumber.

"The teacher told me to, honest."

"The teacher huh?" Shikamaru mumbled in disbelief. After Choji's words, Shikamaru decided to gaze upon the teacher's desk to see that there was actually a teacher there.

"Yes, it was me that told Choji here, to wake you up. I won't deny he did it a little extreme though."

"Oh, sorry bout' that Shikamaru and sensei."

"What's done is done. Since you all have this class this hour, you all are freshman. So freshman, I welcome you to your first day of high school. I look forward to seeing all of you grow from adolescence to real people. Since you've made it to ninth grade English, I'm assuming all of you know English, so don't expect me to do much. From time to time, I'll assign an English project or assignment, to make sure your English skills are up to par. Do as you will right now, I don't care. I have only one rule, DON'T DISTURB ME FROM READING BY BOOK, but I'm sure you won't."

"Hey sensei," Sakura spoke up, "if I may ask, what's your name?"

"Oh, sorry about that, it's Kakashi Hatake. It was on your schedule."

"Was it? I must have completely read over it."

"Anymore questions before I start reading my book?"

"No," the class rejoiced.

"Some teacher," Sasuke remarked.

"You said it Sasuke. Is this what you mean by _weird?_ So anyway, I was thinking about throwing a party this weekend. Since I'm no good at inviting people, I want to leave that to you."

"Fine. So what kind of party is it anyway?"

"I think like some type of, I don't know how to explain it. It's like, the guy's pair with girls just for the night. We put the guy's names in one hat, and the girls name's in another hat. Then one name gets pulled from each hat, and that's your partner for the night."

"Like a swinger's party?"

"You could say that, but I wouldn't."

"One more question, what happens if we run out of girls?"

"Hmph hmph, just hope your name get's pulled first. Otherwise, we might have to pull out two names from the guy's hat."

"Wow. I'll probably invite people around lunch."

_**Ding Dong**_

Everybody rushed out to go to their next class. Kakashi sensei seemed too busy reading, he didn't even notice the bell rang or the people leaving the classroom.

"So Sasuke, any idea of who you want to invite?"

"You know, Ino, Sakura, and this girl I met Ten Ten, I think its best to start with girls. That way I know how many guys to invite. Besides, if we have an abundance of girls, it will be a treat no one will soon forget."

"You can say that again,"

"Hey look, on your schedule what's our next class?"

"It's geometry. I hate math, and school. Sometimes I don't even know why I come."

"Math isn't my favorite class, but its okay. Here's the classroom now. The teacher is not in here either."

"What's with the teachers here?"

"Don't forget, that's what I said."

In math class, tables were arranged the same way as they were in English. Everybody sat in the same seats.

"Hey Sasuke, can I ask you something?" whispered Naruto.

"Sure what is it?"

"Since you don't like Sakura, could you set us up?"

cough

"Hey you okay Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I'm fine Naruto," Hinata's face nearly turned brick red.

"I knew you liked her you loser. I'll see what I can do."

cough

"Thanks,"

"Hey Sakura, hey Ino. There's gonna be a party this weekend, wanna come?"

"Hey what's with the sudden interest Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah Sasuke," added in Ino.

"Oh, and besides us, what other girls are coming to the party."

"So far Sakura, just you two."

"In that case, I'll come. Thanks."

"Yeah me too, thanks!" added in Ino again.

Sasuke took out a piece of paper and started writing something down.

"Ino, Sakura, take this. It's the address for the party. The party is on…"

"Saturday," blurted out Sakon.

"We'll definitely be there Sasuke."

The teacher had walked in the classroom. Most of the class, the fraction that lived in the city early enough to attend elementary, stood in awe before their teacher. No one could have expected their math teacher to be him, him with the scar on his face.

_**Ding Dong**_

"Whew, almost missed the bell. What kind of teacher would I be if I was late for my own class?" The class immediately thought of Kakashi sensei.

"Greetings class. My name is Iruka. I can see so many familiar faces here like Naruto. And there's Sasuke, Sakura, it's like a little reunion. But enough of that, let's get started."

Iruka didn't go easy on the first day. He started of simple, with an ice breaker (an activity for people to get to know each other, or break the ice). Then, he gave a simple little algebra review. Those two activities combined nearly took up the a little more than half the hour.

"Now class, take out your books and we'll start the lesson."

Iruka gave a brief description of the lesson, and gave notes on the key points in it. Then he gave homework.

"Okay class, your homework is page eight, one through fifty."

"Awe," the class moaned. "We're already tired from writing our fingers down to the bone."

"Quiet! Or I'll make your work double."

_**Ding Dong**_

"There's the bell, see you all tomorrow."

"Finally!" shouted Naruto after he got out the door.

"I'm so happy lunch is here," moaned Ino.

"That class took forever," complained Shikamaru.

"Sasuke got your lunch?" Sakon asked.

"Yeah, you got yours?"

"Of course."

Stepping into the lunchroom Sasuke immediately saw a familiar face.

"Hey Sasuke, over here! Saved you a seat," Ten Ten flagged Sasuke down.

"Who's she?"

"Ten Ten," Sasuke replied as they walked over to Ten Ten's table.

"Hey Ten Ten, what's up?" Sasuke said as he sat down next to her and Sakon sitting across from him.

"This is my friend Sakon."

"Oh, well hi Sakon."

"How's it going?"

"Sasuke, these are my friends Lee and Neji." Lee was sitting next to Ten Ten, and Neji was sitting across from Ten Ten.

"So Ten Ten, how would you like to come to a party on Saturday? And your friends can come too." Sasuke spoke up.

"How about me?!" Naruto chirped from Lee's side.

"Sure, why not?" Sasuke said confused not realizing Naruto was there. "Hey do me a favor Naruto, if you see Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji, give them the address and time too."

"Sasuke," Lee said, "I would like to invite one more person, is that okay?"

"Yeah,"

Sakon took out two pieces of paper and wrote something down on each. He gave one to Ten Ten, Neji, and Lee, and he gave one to Naruto.

"The party is at my house. Here is the address and the time."

"Should I bring something like a present?"

"No, just make yourself look cute. And the same thing goes for the rest of you." Neji, Lee, and Naruto all gave Sakon a weird look. "Not like that you morons." The whole table burst into laughter.

"Hey maggots! I'm sitting with you for lunch." Tayuya came from behind Sakon.

"Oh," Sasuke began talking sarcastically, "and what do we oh the pleasure?"

"Your right maggot, you don't owe the pleasure,"

"No one deserves the pleasure of a hag like you,"

"What you say?! Look you little..."

"Hey guys settle down! Sasuke if you must know I invited her over here." Sakon interrupted.

Tayuya sat next to Sakon.

"If Sakon didn't I would've…"

"Tayuya calm down. And besides, I wanna ask you something. I'm throwing this party this Saturday."

"Sakon no, don't tell me you're inviting her."

"Don't mind him. I wanted know if you wanted to come. It would mean a lot me if you came."

"I'll come then."

"Damn," Sasuke moaned.

Tayuya growled at Sasuke while Sakon was writing his address and time of the party down to give to Tayuya.

"Oh and one more thing I forgot to tell you about the party," Sakon interrupted Tayuya's stare down with Sasuke, "make yourself look cute."

"Excuse me," Tayuya broke her view of Sasuke and looked at Sakon.

"No, it's for the type of party it is. Not like your ugly or anything."

"That's more I like it."

"Or maybe you just are ugly," Sasuke butted in.

"THAT'S IT YOU WORM!!" Tayuya had finally reached her breaking point. She reached into her lunchbox and pulled out a can of orange soda and poured on top of Sasuke's head, dripping to _every_ part of his body. Truth be told, Sasuke was waiting for something like this. Tayuya's little outburst caught everyone in the lunchroom's attention. No one dared to say a word.

"Why you BITCH!!" Sasuke reached in his lunchbox and got a piece of chocolate cake he was saving and put it in his hand, then crammed it into Tayuya's face. Now Sasuke was dripping wet and Tayuya had chocolate cake falling off her face trying to brush it off. Tayuya grabbed a piece of cake off her face to throw at Sasuke, but Sasuke dogged it and the piece of cake hit the guy who was behind Sasuke's book on the floor. To top that, the book had a huge piece of chocolate cake on it.

"That's it you two, come with me," said a familiar voice belonging to none other than Kakashi sensei. Unfortunately, it was Kakashi's book on the floor. _What was that rule again?_ After Kakashi dragged Sasuke and Tayuya out of the cafeteria, Naruto ran to go pick up Kakashi's book. He, along with many classmates, was curious to exactly what Kakashi sensei was reading.

"You two, what were you thinking? I am very disappointed in you two. Not only are you peers but classmates."

"Tayuya's not in my class."

"Yes, I am you toe fungus. I sit behind you in Kakashi and Iruka's class."

"Quiet you two, we're here."

Kakashi stopped in front of a door that read main office. Behind the door, one could hear, telephone's ringing and the sound of shuffling papers. It's been a long time since Sasuke had seen a door that read main office. The memory dates back to middle school.

_**Flashback**_

"_That's it Sasuke, go to the principals office! I'm sorry your parents died, I really am. But that's gives you no rights do this."_

"_What do you know about the pain huh?" Sasuke says angrily slamming to the door on his way out of the room. _

_Sasuke practically barged into the main office taking his seat next to a person he never saw before. The secretary in the room only looked at Sasuke disappointedly because he's been in the principal's office a lot lately._

"_Lady Tsunade will see you soon Sasuke," the secretary spoke after paging Tsunade._

"_Hey buddy, what are you in for?" the other student turned to Sasuke._

"_For throwing a desk out the window."_

"_Wish I could have been there. Must have been hilarious."_

"_I've never seen you before here, who are you?"_

"_I'm Sakon."_

"_Tsunade is ready to see you now Sasuke."_

_**End Flashback**_

"Now come on you two," Kakashi said as he entered the main office.

There was only one secretary running all over the place, but many more desks. The other desks read, "Out to lunch," The secretary who was there was picking up papers, moving papers, stamping papers, shredding papers, answering the phones, and typing. She looked like a mess, but she was calm as if she was used to it, or done it many times before.

"Shizune, sorry to cut into your lunch break."

"Lunch break!" Tayuya and Sasuke said in perfect harmony.

"Please take these two for me will you?"

"Yes Kakashi." Kakashi left out pretty fast like he forgot something.

"You two take a seat, on second thought, don't. Sasuke you're soaking wet. And, I'm sorry I haven't caught your name."

"Tayuya."

"Right, you have chocolate on you. Wait right here." Tsunade went down the hall to knock on the door on the right.

"What is it?"

"Sorry to interrupt you my lady, we have two students here who were apparently throwing food at each other or something."

"Send them in one at a time."

"Thank you."

"Is that all?'

"Yes my lady." Shizune walked back to her desk. "Okay Sasuke, the principal will see you now. The door is all the way down the hall on the right. Knock on the door three times first, then, wait for a reply."

Sasuke walked over to the door, and did as Shizune said. He knocked on the door three times, and waited for a reply. His heart began to pound slightly, but only slightly, like it was trying to tell him something.

"Come in," the voice from other side of the door spoke.

Sasuke opened the door, his heart began to pound more and more ferociously as he entered the room. When the door closed behind him, his heart stopped. It was then that he made contact with the principal.

"Sasuke Uchiha, so we meet again,"

It appeared Sasuke's heart was trying to tell him something, it was Tsunade, his principal from back when he was in sixth grade. But that's not what his heart was trying to tell him.

"So Sasuke, the last time we met, do you remember that promise I told you I'd keep."

_**Flashback**_

"_Sasuke! What have you gone and done now? What were you thinking? I don't care your parents died. If you think you can take your anger out on my school then your wrong."_

"_How do you know what I'm going through?! It's not like your parents died in an accident!"_

_Smack! Tsunade's hand had just left Sasuke's now red face. Sasuke's head even turned about eighty degrees clockwise._

"_I told you already, I don't care! You're not taking this out on my school!_

"_You can't hit me," Sasuke began to stutter his words from the pain._

"_It's my school, and I will run it how I want. Do you understand me?! I said do you understand me?!" _

"_Yes," Sasuke said fast, he didn't want to get hit again._

"_I'll make a deal with you. You stay after school for detention, and come Saturday mornings to clean up trash from around the school for the next three months, and I won't suspend you. Itachi will pay for damages to the window and the desk. I'll be sure to call him to punish you. I feel sorry for Itachi, a smart one of a kind scholar, to get stuck with an immature brat like you."_

"_Itachi's not that great," Sasuke mumbled._

"_You say something?!" roared Tsunade. "Sasuke if I ever see you in my office again, I will suspend you, and that's a promise. Understand?!"_

"_Yes."_

_**End Flashback **_

"Sasuke Uchiha, your suspended! As a matter of fact, the school day is over for you. Don't come back until you hear further notice. Go stand outside in front of the school. I'll call Itachi from his job to pick you up."

"What?"

"You heard me! Leave before I get mad!"

Sasuke slammed open the door from Tsunade's office. He had his hands balled up with such intensity, even Tayuya backed down from a potential fight with Sasuke. He marched out the main office, to his locker, and then to the front schoolyard.

"Other student, get in here now!" Tsunade growled from here office.

"Oh, Lady Tsunade is really upset now Tayuya, it's best to just say nothing."

"Did you say something Shizune?!"

"No my lady."

"Where's that other student!"

* * *

Next Chapter: The Party

There's a slight hint about Drunken Lee.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, but I hope it's good. Please leave reviews. Thank you.

This is uchiwasasuke79 saying:

life is crazy


	5. The Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Sorry it took so long to update. It took so long to write, the style I wrote in the beginning might change the farther you get down the page. I hope this chapter isn't to horrible. I apologize for the weird parts in advance.**

**High School, A Sasuke Uchiha FanFict**

**Chapter 5: The Party**

Itachi heard the news of Sasuke's suspension and drove up to the school directly from work. Itachi was an upcoming scientist (which paid very little) and still had his lab coat on. Because Itachi was an upcoming scientist, his main tasks were a mix of paper work and research. He hated it, but he thought if he could showed up early and worked extra hours, that he could get a chance to actually work in the lab. Sasuke knew this was important to Itachi, which made Itachi's visit worst; besides it was embarrassing having pop poured on your head.

Itachi took one step out of his car and said, "Get in," in an affirmative not too loud, not too soft, voice. Although it didn't seem like it, Sasuke appreciated Itachi very much; but he wouldn't let Itachi know that. Even though Sasuke appreciated Itachi, that wouldn't stop him from complaining about Itachi's car.

Itachi had bought his car at a gas station in an effort to save money versus an auto dealer. The car had numerous defects which matched its ever low price. The hood of the car had an innumerable number of puncture marks. On the the driver's side of the car (the left side) it had three parallel scratch marks, starting from the hood of the car, to the trunk of the car. Anyone glancing a the car for a moment would have assumed that Itachi drove his car into a cliff, in the wild and rocks fell on it. Then, Itachi got attacked by a bear, and barely managed to escape with his life. On more than one occasion, someone came up to Itachi and said, "Sorry 'bout the trip." Itachi didn't care how beat up his care was, as long as it got him from point A to point B, and back, and where ever he needed to take Sasuke, and back. Sasuke on the other hand, hated Itachi's car. He always referred to it as, "the crap mobile," and felt embarrassed being in a hundred feet of the car.

Sasuke stepped into the car, without uttering a word, still dripping wet slightly. Then, Itachi pulled out of the front school yard in a loud roar of the engine. Sasuke remained quite for the remainder of the ride. Normally, Sasuke would complain about Itachi's car, but because of the circumstances, he didn't.

As soon as Sasuke entered the house, he bolted to his room to lie down on his bed, while Itachi went back to work. Sasuke was happy he left his ceiling fan on this morning. His ceiling fan would always calm him down if he was mad or upset. He liked the way the ceiling fan would make his hair sway from left to right. He also liked the frigid chill on his skin, that only his fan could do as his goose bumps would begin to erect.

All was quiet, except the soft hissing sound of the fan. As Sasuke's tension began to drop, so did his vision, as everything turned to black. Before he knew it, the hissing sound of his fan began to get softer and softer.

Itachi came back to the house at the usual time, past seven. Itachi could hear the hissing sound of Sasuke's fan and presumed Sasuke to be sleep; he thought it was best Sasuke was sleep and decided not to wake him. Like most days, the first thing Itachi did when he got home from work, was to make dinner. Itachi put Sasuke's dinner in the microwave and decided to eat alone while he thought up of a punishment sufficient enough for Sasuke's actions.

It was when Itachi finished eating and walked slowly up the stairs, that Sasuke smelled food and woke-up, he had been starving because he did not get a chance to eat lunch. Sasuke dashed down the stairs passing Itachi on the way; he almost didn't notice him.

"Sasuke. Your dinner is in the microwave and I'll have your punishment on the fridge (refrigerator) by morning." Itachi said in his low emotionless voice.

Sasuke knew that Itachi knew that, Sasuke needed till morning to completely wind down. Itachi didn't know what was eating Sasuke, but Sasuke knew, it was Tayuya. To express his gratitude, "Thank you," was all Sasuke could muster. But Sasuke said it too soft for anyone to hear. Itachi went on into his room, and was not seen again that night.

Sasuke ate his dinner thinking about one thing only, Sakon's swinger party on Saturday. Brushing his teeth after dinner, Sasuke thought about the party. Replacing his shirt with a white T-shirt, Sasuke thought about the party. Replacing his pants with some shorts, Sasuke thought about the party.

Today was Thursday, and that meant one thing, the party was in two days.

--

Sasuke woke-up at 10:23 a.m. His hair was ruffled and completely messed-up, (but he didn't care, in fact, he liked it this way) and sure enough, his punishment was on the fridge.

"Hmph, Itachi must be slipping," Sasuke thought to himself.

These were all chores he's done before, (in order to get Sasuke to do the chores, Itachi added a little money incentive, otherwise, chores would never get done because Itachi came home to late; which is also how Sasuke got paid because Itachi didn't give him allowance)

Sasuke started the chores without delay, after breakfast at 10:42 a.m.

His first task was to clean the bathrooms in the house. Generally, Sasuke would use the upstairs bathroom and Itachi would use the downstairs bathroom. Every time Itachi said, "Clean the bathrooms," he always meant, "Clean your bathroom."

Itachi bathroom was never dirty because he was always a neat freak, since birth, and kept all of his things organized in a way, that only he, could figure out what was where. On the contrast, Sasuke was junky. There were clothes all over his room on the floor, with half eaten slices of pizza under the bed. If the rare time the occasion arose, Sasuke could be just as neat, if not neater, than Itachi.

Once, the bathroom was clean, the ocean blue tiles, sparkled in the light that shined through the window. Each tile glowed in it's own way, reflecting light from one another, nearly blinding Sasuke.

Next, up on the list of chores, was to clean the dishes. There weren't very many dishes since other than yesterday, Itachi ordered pizza for the past week.

The chores were getting to be half-way done, when Sasuke spotted a chore, he'd never done before. Sasuke nearly forgot that part of his house existed, the basement.

The basement was the place that all the Uchihas of the house never went. If they had something they didn't want to throw away, they threw it in the basement (like what some people do with their garage).

The basement was horrible, dark, and had the weird smell of feet. Not to mention there was junk everywhere (probably the reason Itachi wanted Sasuke to clean it). From old cardboard boxes, to forgotten action figures. Sasuke could have swore he saw something move down there, but didn't pay it too much mind. The first order of business was to clear a path from the bottom of the stairs to the wall. Once there, one could see a clear idea of what he or she was working with. And so Sasuke did.

Many empty and non-empty cardboard boxes were down there, and all of them worked to Sasuke's advantage. This was one of those times Sasuke decided to be neat. The empty boxes, Sasuke used to put clothes in a few boxes, action figures in another box, and broken toys, equipment, glass, and what not, in the few cardboard boxes he designated for garbage.

Sasuke found everything he thought he lost. There was when he was 5, he lost his favorite action figure, the saiyan prince Vegeta. There was when he was 8, he lost his now found guitar. And just last year, when he thought he lost his trumpet, it was right here next to his chess set he lost when he was 10. Sasuke even managed to find some of Itachi's things. Like a picture of Itachi when he was 8, and playing at the park with his best friend Shiswi. Not only that, but Itachi's old bicycle; which later became Sasuke's bike.

The basement was almost clean. All the cardboard boxes were crammed full of items and aligned on the wall.

The basement actually had three rooms. There was small bathroom that barely had enough room to fit the toilet, yet alone a person. And a small room almost like a tiny hallway. Inside was a hamper where the clothes fell from the upstairs shoot. The hamper was fairly empty. The clothes Sasuke wore yesterday was on top.

Itachi must've been done here fairly often to wash clothes. It never occurred to Sasuke before how his clothes got washed. He just noticed every week or so, his newly washed clothes would appear on his bed.

And of course, the final room, was the rest of the basement.

Sasuke was walking up the stairs when he felt it, immediately turning to look at the mat (the floor was arranged in mats, all in place like small panels).

"What is this? This feeling, this sensation, I have towards this mat,"

It was the three mats from the stairs, the seventh mat to the right Sasuke had been starring at, the one with the handle.

_How could Sasuke have missed it? He had cleaned the entire basement, every inch and foot, nook and cranny. And not once did he see this mat not known to exist._

Before Sasuke knew it he had been walking to the mat. Sasuke wasn't even aware of it, but at the same time, not rejected it.

The feeling, the pulse, got stronger with every step.

It wasn't long before this mat, that had not existed, became the only thing that existed.

There it was down there. The mat was already slightly open, and unpenetrable darkness could be seen on the other side. When Sasuke peered into the pervading dark depths, it sent a wave of fear down his spine not known to him before.

_'What should I do? This urge I had, stopped, but led me to here. No, something tells me to come wait and come back another day.'_

Sasuke closed the mat on the mold for it on the floor to seal the darkness on the other side; Sasuke secretly thought the darkness would rise up and eat him if the mat was left open. It just so happened, Sasuke had missed more than just the mat.

"Mother, father," Sasuke cried out. His eyes bursted into tears that were long overdue. The last known picture of the great Uchihas (the Uchihas never really liked taking pictures, so when Sasuke's parents died, they took the few traces of their existence with them) was here, right in front of him.

"I..."

BeepBeepBeep,went Sasuke's watch. He had set his watch to ensure that he wouldn't spend too much time cleaning the basement.

Sasuke put away his tears for another day. He went to his room to place the photo under his pillow.

The time was 2:15, (cleaning the basement took awhile and the bathroom was no walk in the park either) and still Sasuke had to rake the leaves (his final punishment?).

The absolute worst idea Sasuke had that day, was to rake the leaves last under the blazing inferno a.k.a. the sun, in the afternoon. The sun was scorching today above all others. The news said it was the highest yet of the season.

Normally, raking the leaves was not a hard task and fairly swift, but the sun's heated blaze changed everything.

Sasuke stopped every two seconds to take a break in the shade under the tree next to the porch to hid from the sun. And refilled his water bottle five times.

Sasuke stood out there in the sun raking the leaves thinking of one thing, the party. That was his motivation, his edge. He almost forgot because of the reunion in the basement. But that was the last time he forgot about the party.

The thought of the party lingered throughout his mind indefinitely until some how it came. Today was the day, the day was today.

Sasuke wore a plain blue shirt, no special designs were on it or anything. And a white pair of pants.

The last thing left to be done was to sneak out the house, because Sasuke was grounded as part of his punishment also.

However, Itachi was at work on Saturdays and how could he keep tabs on Sasuke from all the way at work?

Sakon's house was ten blocks was away, so Sasuke left early, and still managed to show up late.

**Knock Knock Knock**

"There you are Sasuke," it was Sakon that answered the door. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

Sasuke walked in the door to see no streamers or anything, but tables set up on the wall for punch and chips, an empty bottle on the floor, and a radio. The radio was playing 'Cupid Shuffle' tuned very low. It was just a background noise that added to the mood.

"I'm only here cause you asked me to be here," Sasuke lied. Sasuke hasn't had a girlfriend and wanted some action (the little pervert).

"Well other than Tayuya and Lee's guest, everybody else is here."

Sakura was over at the punch table with Ino, and the rest of the girls (Hinata & Ten Ten).

She looked magnificent. Sakura was wearing a red long sleeve sweater and some blue jeans. Her lustrous pink hair was as vividly lustrous as newly grown cherry blossoms. She had long pink bangs that ran down to her eye, that he knew she didn't have two days ago. Last but not least, she had a dark red lipstick that illuminated her pale skin with color.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke with an alluring stare that lacked emotion. Sasuke was hoping she would run towards him cheerfully as ever. But that didn't happen.

Sakura broke their gaze slowly, turning to Ino.

_'What happened? Maybe Sakura finally got the message.'_

_'Did Sasuke like Sakura now? Before he never paid so much as an ounce of attention to her, but that was before she looked like this. He didn't know what he wanted. Maybe he did, but he wasn't sure.' _

"Sakura," whimpered Sasuke.

Sakura fixed her gaze from Ino to Sasuke. She was surprised to hear Sasuke call out her name. He could tell, it was written on her face.

"Hey Sasuke, over here!" Naruto howled. This time it was Sasuke that broke their gaze. He went over to Naruto and the others.

"Sasuke what took you so long to get here?"

"I walked. Where did Sakon go? I saw him here a minute ago."

"Who knows?" Shikamaru said. "Personally, I think the guy is a little creepy."

"Hey Sasuke," Lee spoke up. "Doesn't Sakura look superb? I mean even better than normal."

"I suppose," Sasuke didn't want to say anything that might be able to pin him to having feelings for Sakura.

"Forget Sakura. How about Ino?" Everyone turned to look at Shikamaru for saying that, then Ino.

Ino had an apricot lipstick, and a purple long sleeve sweater with blue pants. Her hair was still in the normal long pony-tail it normally was.

"Lee and Shikamaru, you two sound pathetic drooling over those two." Neji said coldly.

"Yea." Naruto agreed. "We all know Sakura is mine anyway."

"Tough talk Neji. I can tell you have feelings for Ten Ten."

"Don't be ridiculous Lee." Neji's face started to turn a slight red.

"So Sasuke who do you have your sights set on?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Ten Ten if Neji doesn't have a problem with it."

"Of course I don't." Neji was burning on the inside.

**Knock Knock Knock**

Sakon came out of nowhere to answer the door.

"Tayuya, you came."

"Yea, I didn't have anything else to do, so I came."

"I'll take that as a compliment. The girls are over there." Sakon pointed over there towards Sakura.

Sakura saw this and gave Tayuya a welcoming wave even if she didn't like Tayuya that much.

Tayuya really caught Sasuke's eye, even more than Sakura. Tayuya was wearing a somewhat prom type dress; which really didn't go with her personality. It was light violet. She had a single butterfly scrunchy in her hair, it really didn't changed how her hair looked, just added decoration. Her hair seemed redder than normal. An again, there was that dark red lipstick. Unlike Sakura, Tayuya didn't really need the lipstick to illuminate her pale skin, but it did all the same.

This was the first time Sasuke saw Tayuya in a different light.

_'First Sakura and now Tayuya too. What's wrong with me? What is it about this night.? No I don't like Tayuya, that will __never__ change.'_

"So Tayuya." Sakura tried to be friendly. "Nice dress."

"What is that suppose to mean? If you got something to say say it."

"No, I wasn't being sarcastic, I actually like it."

"In that case thanks."

"Do you see the guys?" Ino interrupted. "We put all this time getting all nice, and they don't even do the same. Lee's wearing a green jumpsuit and Naruto's wearing an orange jumpsuit. Neji is wearing a beige jacket, and purple shorts. Sasuke just wore something he probably found on floor of his room (Ino couldn't be more right). Seriously out of all of them, Shikamaru looks the best. All he has is a black shirt with a very thin beige jacket over that and beige pants. Sakon lives here and only wore a gray shirt and blue jeans."

"Take it easy Ino." Ten Ten said calmly.

"Yea, I guess so, but what do you think Hinata? You haven't said a word all night."

"Well, they look okay to me, I suppose."

"You think so?"

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Finally, the last guest." mumbled Sakon who once again came out of nowhere, before getting the door.

"Who are you?"

A blonde girl a little taller than Sakon was at the door. She completely ignored Sakon's question and just walked in.

"Sorry about her." A shy red-headed kid with loneliness in his eyes responded. "When she heard I was going to a party, she said she just had to come, even though she's an upperclassmen."

"You must be Lee's guest."

"Yes, I'm Gaara. And that's my sister Temari."

"Gaara you made it over here!"shouted Lee.

"This party looks kinda lame." declared Temari in the center of the room where everybody could hear her. "Come on let's get this thing started already. I was hoping this would be fun."

"Who's she?" asked Shikamaru.

"That's my sister Temari. Sorry about her. She's kinda wild."

"No it's okay."

Sasuke and Neji could see that Shikamaru was falling for her.

"All the guest have arrived so we can start the games. There is one more guy than girl here, so what ever guy's name that doesn't get called will have to sit out. Hitherto, write your names on the piece of paper and place it in the appropriate hat.

--

"Okay, the pairings are as follows:" Every had a special someone they wanted to get an excuse to be with.

"Naruto and Hinata," Hinata face swayed away from Naruto to smile. Naruto was a little down because he wanted Sakura, but Hinata was okay too in his book.

"Neji and Ten Ten," Neji and Ten Ten's face turned brick red and Neji put his hand behind his head while Ten Ten played with her feet.

"Me and Temari."

"No," Shikamaru let out a the slightest moan, but everybody heard him. Ino could see color leave his face, and it got her mad.

"Shikamaru and Ino," The color returned back to his face, and that made Ino happy.

Ino moved closer to Sakura and whispered in her ear.

"It looks like I got my guy, let's see if get yours. I can tell that that stare worked, he was practically pitching a tent."

"Sakura and Lee."

"Whoo Hoo!!" Lee let out a big shout and Sakura let out an even bigger sigh tilting her head at the ground.

"Sasuke and Tayuya. Sorry Gaara you'll have to sit out."

"It's okay."

"WHAT?!" Tayuya and Sasuke both said in perfect harmony.

"No way, I'll be with that loser."

"What you say?!"

"You heard me." It was useless, neither could say something the other didn't

"If anyone's a loser it's you."

"Ha. Says you."

"What is that suppose to mean?!"

"Look you pathetic maggot!" Tayuya finally managed to break free from Sasuke's words. "Why on earth would I want to be with the most self-confident and useless worm on the planet?"

"My point exactly. What would I meddle with you for when there are way cuter girls out there?"

The two just argued some more.

Temari, being the oldest and wisest at the party sensed something and came up with the perfect plan.

"Sasuke. Tayuya. I dare you two to enjoy each other's company. That is, unless you're afraid that there might actually be something between you two."

"Never! Nothing is between me and that ogre." They were saying each other's words again. "I'll take your challenge, and prove it."

The two finally shut-up, which ushered immediate silence in the room.

"Okay, we'll play 'truth or dare?' first for about 10 minutes as ice breaker I suppose. And then later, we can move to the closet." Sakon spoke out. "So sit down."

"Hold on one minute Sakon. I wanna get some punch." Lee announced.

"Who goes first?"

"I will," Naruto cheerfully replied. He spun the bottle. "Spin spin spin the bottle." he chanted. The bottle came to a stop on Sakura.

"So Sakura truth or dare?

"Truth."

"Why do you like Sasuke?"

"Because when we were younger in first grade, there was this bully that picked on me and stole all my crayons, lunch, and called me billboard brow. Sasuke saw that, and beat him up. Needless to say, that was the last time the bully picked on me. I guess, I just want to repay Sasuke somehow."

Sakura looked at Sasuke to see if any of that phased him, but he just stared at the ceiling with the fixed expression he always had. No happiness, no smile, no care.

_'So she shill does like me.'_

"Okay Sakura your turn." Sakura spun the bottle and it landed on Ten Ten.

"So Ten Ten, what is it? Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Neji."

"What! That's upsurd, don't do it Ten Ten."

"Oh relax Neji." Ten Ten gave Neji a kiss on the cheek that turned his face brick red fast. Everyone could see it. "See was that so bad Neji?"

"It was okay I guess." He was trying to hold his feelings in. Everyone could see that too.

"Neji your turn."

"I don't feel so good." Lee announced.

"Come on Lee, try to suck it up. Remember, soon you'll get to kiss Sakura." Shikamaru said.

The bottle landed on Sasuke.

"Sasuke, truth or ..."

"Dare." Sasuke blurted.

"Why is it you always have the sour attitude all the time?"

"Because I can."

"I don't think that's a good enough answer, try again."

"Make me."

"Maybe I will."

"You wanna take this outside."

"I heard of your reputation being a strong freshman and all, but don't want to mix your luck with a sophomore."

"Okay enough of this fighting. Let's just move on to the closet already. Besides, this was getting kinda boring anyways. We'll spend a minute each in the closet okay." Temari, the unexpected guess, was doing more directing the party than Sakon. "Naturally, I'll go first with Sakon. Hinata time me."

"Um yes, okay." Hinata took out her cell phone.

The room dispersed again. Like when it was before all guest arrived.

"Sasuke is something wrong?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"You've been getting into a lot of fights lately."

"So. That's just me Naruto."

"I'm just worried."

"One minute." Hinata announced to the door separated her from the closet.

Temari and Sakon out of the closet both happy with a satisfied look on their faces. Temari only said, "It's all yours Neji." and said nothing else. The same went for Sakon.

**In the Closet**

"Ten Ten, there is something I wanted to say to you for a long time."

"Shhh." Ten Ten placed her index finger on Neji's lips.

"I've been feeling the same way."

Without another word. The two were quite admiring each other's lips.

"One minute." Hinata announced.

Ten Ten and Neji came out giggling, holdings hands.

"Sasuke you wanna give the closet a try. Or are you chicken?" Neji mocked Sasuke following up what Temari said earlier. He felt what Temari felted between Sasuke and Tayuya but of course, he didn't see as well as Temari. Sasuke fell hook-line-and-sinker.

"Tayuya let's go." Neji didn't see his plan working so easily, but it did. Sasuke grabbed Tayuya's arms and headed straight for the closet.

**In the Closet**

"So maggot, are you finally going step up to the plate?"

"Please don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"I don't see anything. ( lol )

"Not like that."

Before they knew they both were laughing and talking, not arguing for a change.

"One minute."

The door opened.

"Give us another minute."

And like that the door was closed again and they had another minute.

No one expected that, but it didn't surprise any of them.

**In the Closet (again)**

"Okay are we actually go to do this thing or what worm?"

"Shut-up woman."

Sasuke pressed his lips against Tayuya's soft radiant red lips.

The embrace was beyond great.

Their lips formed the perfect lock.

Neither gave it too much strength, or too little.

Their lips flowed soft against each other's.

A sweet zing crept it's way into each of their mouths and down their throats.

Only Sasuke giggled a little bit, but still not breaking the embrace.

"What's so funny worm?"

"You're beautiful."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"I like you. Did you know that?"

Tayuya didn't say a word, but added more pressure in the kiss, pressing stronger against his own.

The zing grew stronger.

"One minute."

The lock was broken.

"Wanna go out sometime?"

"Sure." Sasuke replied.

"Let's keep it a secret."

"Definitely."

The door flung open and Sasuke stormed out angrily. If anyone knew he enjoyed himself in there, it could spell trouble for his and Tayuya secret relationship.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Trouble in paradise?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Far from it. I can't stand that woman."

"Then why go back in the closet a second time?"

"I didn't want anyone to hear us argue again. We did enough of that for on night."

"I almost thought you two liked each other for a minute there."

"That would be ridiculous. You know I can't stand that woman." Sasuke piled the lies one after another, careful not to get his lies mixed up and in conjunction with one another.

"Lee you don't look so good. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine Neji really. Sasuke who goes in next?"

"I guess you and Sakura if your sure you're okay."

"Finally. Sakura meet me in the closet."

thump

"LEE!" Everyone shouted, except Temari, Tayuya, and Sakon; it wasn't their style.

Lee fell to the ground and threw up.

"Hahahahahahah!!"

"Lee what's so funny?"

Lee got back up off the ground.

"Your face. How's that's for funny?" Lee started laughing again and started to spin. "Hey Ten Ten let's dance."

"What?"

"Too slow." Lee already started grabbing Ten Ten's hands and started leading. They were doing the tango. "Isn't this nice? Lalalalalalalala."

"Lee are you feelings well?"

Lee dropped Ten Ten and she landed on her butt.

"Ow Lee."

"Don't you d-dare accuse me of n-n-n-not, what's the word?, feeling well. You d-d-don't know what I've been tha-tha-through."

"Lee I think it's time I take you home." said Neji.

"Maybe it's t-t-t-ime I take you home Mr. Uptight."

"Ten Ten, I think he's drunk. Grab him."

"Who put alcohol in the punch bowl?" Ino asked.

"Hehe. Sorry."

"Temari."

"Well you have to admit this party was boring. Maybe if you spiced it up a bit I wouldn't have."

"Don't try to turn this around on me."

"Get off of me! I wanna have fun too."

"Just let the boy have his fun."

"Temari I don't think that's up to you to decide or the best idea."

"Why not?"

"Because he's drunk. Where have you been?'

"Let him go and see what happens."

"Fine. Ten Ten let him go."

"That's more I like it. I'm gonna get some more punch." Lee dipped his entire head in the punch bowl knocking it over the floor.

"Hey who's the babe over there?" Lee whispered to Neji but so loud everyone could hear easily.

"Oh me? Well I try. It takes time to look this beautiful you know. First I have to..." Ino was trying to be modest.

Lee walked right past Ino to Hinata.

"Your kinda cute."

"Thanks. I guess."

Ino was upset.

"Hey, you wanna get out of here and have some _real_ fun?"

"What?"

"Too slow." Lee lifted Hinata up in his arms and ran out the front door.

"Naruto!" Hinata cried being abducted and all.

"I'm coming for you Hinata!"

"You see, this is reason why I had Ten Ten grab him. Happy now Temari?"

"C'mon Neji, let's go after him. You could at least come and help Temari, as it is all your fault."

"Fine."

"We have to help too Ino. Let's go."

"Okay."

There was only Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakon, Tayuya and Gaara left.

"Well Sakon, nice party but I think it's time I go. Have fun cleaning' up the barf and punch though. Wish I could help."

"I'm with Sasuke now. Thanks for the invite." Shikamaru said.

"Um, South Park comes on at ten thirty, I better leave now if I want to make it in time."

Gaara still stayed.

"Well I'm still here. Maybe we could play video games or something."

"I hate people."

--

**Well that's the party. Sorry if it wasn't that good and for the weird sexual parts. And I did make Gaara shy if you were wondering. Like when he was a kid. Please leave reviews though. Sorry for the long time it took to update.**

**This is uchiwasasuke79 saying:**

**Alcohol can make people do bad things.**


	6. Seduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Please people, don't just read over the commas ( , ). When I write a comma, I want you took take a slight pause to envision the speech or description as I see it.**

**A little heads-up, the italicized lines with a single quote mark ( ' ) are Tayuya's thoughts.**

**Sounds are bolded.**

* * *

**High School, A Sasuke Uchiha FanFict**

**Chapter 6: Seduction**

The sun shined through the window signaling good morning. It rained all last night and the dew on the grass glistened in the presence of the sun.

The party was two days ago, and what a party it was. Lee got drunk and kidnapped Hinata. Neji and Ten Ten finally stopped beating around the bush. Still, the most unbelievable thing happened, Tayuya and Sasuke. Every night after the party since, the memory has been throbbing throughout Sasuke's mind since, like a bad headache.

Sasuke got the okay from Tsunade yesterday but he was too sick to go to school today. He lied there, thinking about yesterday.

**YESTERDAY 3 pm Bus Station**

"What's the deal Sasuke? You told me to meet you here at this rusted out bus station, for what?"

"Geez, do ever shut-up for a change? You're new here to our little town, so I wanna show all the places that you gotta see."

"If that's the case, not expecting much."

"Just be quiet and hop on the bus."

The bus didn't take too long before stopping at its first location. It was a small town after all.

After they got off the bus, Sasuke gazed at Tayuya. She was speechless. She was looking at the big building in front of her.

"This is the mall. One of the top hang-out spots in town. Wanna go inside?"

"Yeah." Tayuya said in awe.

"Even though this is a small town, our mall is no less than a mall anywhere else."

Once inside there were all kind of stores. Ranging from food courts to jewelry stores, from toy stores to video game stores, from environmental stores to furniture stores, from electronic stores to book stores, and of course, there were those small carts laced around the store selling cookies, jewelry cleaners, or advertising.

The mall was the most busiest and packed place in town. All the many stores make it the most convenient too.

"Wow, I've never been to the mall before."

"You're kidding."

"No. Can we explore?"

"Of course."

"Sasuke I wanna go over here." Tayuya said running to a music store.

"Wait up!"

Sasuke slowed down once he reached the door.

"Sasuke come quick. Look at this. It's an oboe. And over here, a music stand."

"You seem to really enjoy music."

"Not just music, all things musical. You would have to be in band to understand the rush I get."

"I was in band in 5th grade. I played trumpet. And let me tell you, I did not get the rush you seem to feel."

"Trumpet huh?"

"Yea. Why?"

"Nothing,"Tayuya started giggling.

"Are you gonna tell me what's so funny?" Sasuke grew a small grin on his face.

"Maybe, if you catch me." Tayuya pushed Sasuke a little and started running off into the mall.

"Oh, real mature."

The grin on Sasuke's face grew a little more as he started chasing after her. It didn't take long before he caught up to her. He liked the way she panted. It sounded the same way any else panted, just different.

"So are you gonna tell me?"

"No."

"That's not fair."

"But, since you caught me, I reward you with a kiss."

The grin on Sasuke's face grew much larger as he swamped saliva with Tayuya's warm cozy lips.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you stuff more often then huh?"

"When you kiss like that, maybe you should, or not."

"Where to next?"

**Rrrrrrgggghhhh**

"Are you hungry?"

"Yea a little." Tayuya started blushing.

"Let's grab something to eat."

Sasuke and Tayuya went to a food court in the mall. Sasuke paid for everything. He bought two cheese burgers for himself and one cheese burger for Tayuya. They both shared a large cherry coke pop, and fries.

"So this is a mall huh?"

"Yea. You like it."

"A lot, it is certainly easy to get into."

"I know. I remember the first time I came here."

**FLASHBACK**

_"Itachi, where are you taking me?" Sasuke said in a low monotone voice._

_"Relax Sasuke."_

_"How can I?"_

_"What are you so worried about?"_

_"I don't like new things."_

_"How come?"_

_"When we got our new dog, he bit me. Then he kept pee-in' in my room all the time. I was always so scared that he might bite me again. I hated him."_

_"Maybe. But when he died, you cried all day. Isn't that right?"_

_"Yea, so what?" Sasuke started crying a little while trying to suck it up. The dying dog's memory from last week still loomed over him."_

_"You liked that dog. Maybe not when we first got him, but over time you liked him. Change is something we all have to grow into, it's inevitable. Did you know that?"_

_"I don't care. Nothing will bring back Scooby (the dog's name)."_

_"True. But you must learn to accept his death if you ever want to move forward in your life."_

_"Shut-up!!" Sasuke broke that low monotone voice._

_"When he died, your clock came to an halt. You must get over his death and bring your clock back into motion."_

_Sasuke bit his lip to cover-up the pain he was feeling._

_There was a silence in the air._

_"I think you'll like this place I'm taking you."_

**ENDFLASHBACK**

Sasuke told Tayuya the story over their lunch.

"Hey Sakura, isn't that Sasuke over there with Tayuya.." Ino had said.

Ino and Sakura were across from the food court at a retail store.

Sakura put down the shirt she was looking at and looked over at the food court.

"I suppose it is." Sakura said soft, like she could barely form the words in her mouth. She was heart broken. She has been trying to get Sasuke for years. Even though he turned her down every time, there was always that window that she could be the one, because he wasn't dating. But now, that window was closed and locked tight.

"Is that really all you have to say Sakura?"

"Yes." Ino had a hard time hearing her words, Sakura's voice was so soft.

Tayuya saw Ino and Sakura looking there way and went in for a kiss.

"Sakura?"

Sakura started crying and went into a bathroom followed by Ino.

Tayuya saw and started giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"How about I not tell you." Tayuya went in for another kiss.

"I see how this can work."

"I knew you would."

Tayuya put their lunch into the trash can and Sasuke started leading her towards the exit. They were holding hands. If you didn't know them, you couldn't tell that not to long ago, they hated each other. Or maybe you could.

"The mall was fun huh?"

"Yea. I see why you like the mall."

Sasuke and Tayuya saw Neji and Ten Ten holding hands entering the mall. They didn't seem to notice Tayuya and Sasuke.

"Come on. Let's go to the coffee shop next." Sasuke grabbed Tayuya's arm and already started leading her to the coffee shop before she could reply.

"Sure?"

--

"Sakura are you okay?"

Sakura locked herself in a stall.

"Why Ino?" **sniff sniff** "I thought he didn't like her?"

"That's what I thought too. Life is weird huh?, as my mom tells me. She says, 'Sometimes, it's the people we least expect it, or hate, we end liking the most.'"

"So Sasuke doesn't like me cause he doesn't hate me?"

"I'm sure it's more to it than that."

"Ino. How did you overcome liking Sasuke?"

"Well, on the first day of school, while me and Sasuke were waiting for the bus, he said something to me. 'Ino, what is it that makes you think you have a shot with me? Can you honestly say you see a healthy future with me?' And sure enough, I couldn't. I didn't realize then, but he was right."

"So when did it hit you?"

"That day Sasuke was absent, Friday, I realized there is more to life than Sasuke Uchiha. It felt like I gained so much detaching myself from Sasuke. And let me tell you Sakura, it felt good."

Sakura came from out the stall. Tears were all down her face and it messed up her make-up.

"Thanks Ino."

"Your welcome Sakura. But look at you, let's get you cleaned up."

"Okay."

--

"Hey, can I get two medium mochas extra whip cream?"

"Sure. Put it on your tab?"

"No thanks, I got the money right here."

Tayuya saw Sasuke getting his wallet out and spilling money for her, she loved it. Normally, Tayuya could hide her emotions, but she was too thrilled to try.

Sasuke came back to the table and was happy to pop the question.

"Tayuya, what are we so happy for?"

"I'm not telling you." Tayuya flirtatiously said dipping her finger in her whipped cream and putting it in her mouth.

"I was hoping you say that?" Sasuke went in for the kiss, and came out with lipstick on his lips.

"So Sasuke, what's the deal with this place?"

"Care to explain."

"I mean, you said the mall was a popular hang-out place and very convenient. What's this place story?"

"This place is one of my personal favorite hang-out spots. I like the coffee here and the smells. It's where I go to when I need to think or get away from the house. Or, when I go out for walks sometimes."

"The coffee is good."

"Wait! Don't drink to fast you might..."

"Ow!"

"..burn yourself."

Tayuya burned her tongue and spilled the coffee all over the floor.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. Can you get that up and order me another mocha?"

"Sure thing."

Sasuke went to the counter to order another mocha and get some napkins.

Tayuya loved it. Sasuke was under her finger.

"Put it on your tab?"

Sasuke checked his wallet to see how much money he had left.

"Yeah."

--

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

"An arcade?"

"Yea. Well don't just stand there. Let's go inside."

Tayuya looked around in disgust.

"Let me guess you don't like the arcade?"

"I never said that."

"Uh oh."

"What?"

"There's Choji and Shikamaru."

"So."

"This relationship is suppose to be a secret."

"And?"

"Generally if I have a secret I don't like people to know what it is."

_'Interesting. This could be fun.'_

"Weren't you the one saying we should keep it a secret?"

"Lighten up. So what if people know? I say let them know."

"It's just that ... that..."

"What you're embarrassed by me or something worm?"

"No no. I don't know."

"You're not all that great yourself."

"I'm not sure why I don't want people to know."

"Well, get over it. Watch this."

"HEY GUYS OVER HERE!!"

"Tayuya what was that for?"

"Unlike you, I don't care who knows."

"Tayuya, surprised to find you here." Shikamaru said.

"And there's Sasuke next to her." Choji announced.

"What's this about?"

"Yeah Sasuke explain." Choji added.

_'Are they really stupid enough to not know already?'_

"Wanna tell them Sasuke?" Tayuya smiled turning to Sasuke.

"Why not?" Sasuke replied sarcastically to Tayuya's comment. "What I am about to tell is a secret so big, it will blow your minds. It is so huge that, it's just huge."

"Sasuke and I are friends." Tayuya blurted.

A dazed look appeared on all of their faces, including Sasuke

Shikamaru started talking, "You have been complaining non-stop about Tayuya and wailing on her ever since she came. You two must have made some big turnaround I missed."

"That was before I got to know her. I turns out, we have a lot of things in common."

"Is that all you have too say? You made me and Shikamaru come all the way over here for that."

"What are you too lazy people doing in an arcade anyway?"

"It just so happens Sasuke, Shikamaru and I like the games. Pinball's my fav."

"Well I have to go. I heard on the news it's going to rain today. Bye Sasuke, Choji, Shikamaru."

"So Sasuke you stayin' to play games with us?"

"No. I saw you two in the window and thought, 'what are these two slackers doing here?'. When I came inside I saw Tayuya and we started talking. I must be going now, it's going to rain soon. See ya."

Sasuke practically ran out the door and searched for Tayuya.

"Welp, it's official. They're going out."

"You think so? Both had pretty good excuses."

"Hmph. You never change Choji."

"Tayuya, wait up!"

"What took so long?"

"I had to get an excuse to leave and why we were in there. You mind explaining what the hell that was in there."

"Why what do you mean?"

"First you called the two of them over there, knowing full well I didn't want them there."

"I decided at the last moment, since you didn't want then to know, I wouldn't tell them."

"Try thinking a little faster next time."

"Okay. Sasuke I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"I guess so."

_'Passed.'_

"Where are you going?"

"To the bus station. I remember where it is."

"Do you really know your way around after one day?"

"It's not that hard. And besides, I pick up fast. Music makes you smarter. You would know that if you'd stayed in band."

"Don't give me that."

"Did I hit a sore spot?"

"I don't want to talk about."

"Touchy. I really liked your town today. Especially the mall, that had to be my favorite place to go."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

_'Sakura's sweet tears.'_

_"S_o tell me about your town."

"It was small and cozy just like this. They had the best milkshakes anywhere and ..."

Conversation went on like that on the bus and up to Tayuya's house. By the time they reached Tayuya's house it got dark.

"It was really nice of you to walk me to my house Sasuke."

"Well, there are all kind of weirdos in the streets. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Well, that was real nice of you."

"Can I get a kiss?"

"Can it wait till tomorrow? We've been kissing all day. And I think it would be more special if it wait till tomorrow."

"I wanna kiss."

"I don't really feel like being kissed right now."

"Fine."

The door to Tayuya's house opened but she didn't go inside, someone came out.

"Hello."

"H-hi. I was just.." Sasuke fell back on the ground.

"Dad!."

His face was extremely pale. He had longer hair than Sakura. The feeling from the basement a few days ago returned. It was almost like, he was the darkness in the basement. He fit the description to a ti. The enthralling presence, the air getting tremendously thicker, and the weight of a thousand bowling balls. All here, present in this man.

"It's okay my child. I am just happy you two are dating and my daughter is not just some one-night stand."

"Of course not."

"Good good, then you have my blessing. What is your name boy?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Uchiha. Itachi's brother?"

"Yea. You know him."

"Don't tell me he hasn't mentioned me. I am his boss."

"Who are you?"

"Ask Itachi. Well that is all for now boy. Go home. Hurry up here Tayuya, it is about to rain."

"Sorry about my dad."

Tayuya started checking her pocket, she noticed her pocket felt a little light on the walk here.

"Sasuke, I left my cell phone at the arcade. I must have placed it on one of the machines. Can you go get it for me?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. It is light blue and very sleek."

The door closed and Sasuke still sat there on the ground, wondering who that guy was. His presence didn't leave just because he went inside the house. It started raining, and brought him back into reality.

"Oh Tayuya's phone."

Sasuke came back a forty-five minutes later with no phone exhausted.

**knock knock**

"Tayuya there was no phone there, I checked."

"Sasuke I am so sorry. I completely forgot, I put my phone in my other pocket."

"No problem. Happy it's safe."

"Sasuke hurry home. I don't want a boyfriend who is sick."

"I won't get sick."

He was seduced.

* * *

So basically, that whole arcade scene was a test to Tayuya to see how much crap from her would Sasuke take. The entire day, Tayuya wanted to know just how whipped Sasuke was. And the dog's name Scooby, was one of my 3 great-dane dogs. But that didn't happen to me when he died. I don't know why I made Orochimaru the father, but I did. Please Review! I won't make the next chapter, till I get at least 3 reviews for this chapter.

This is uchiwasasuke79 saying:

If you want something, go for it. But go for it with your all. It is easy to say you will give your all, but completely different _giving_ your all. Trust me. You do not wanna be like me, and lie awake thinking about what could have been. If you have missed that door, hope the door isn't closed for good, and learn to move on at the same time.


	7. Illumination

**Disclaimer #1: I don't own Naruto.**

**Disclaimer #2: Certain parts of this chapter really reflects my geekiness, but try to live through it.**

**Disclaimer #3: I did use a goth stereotype, so sorry if you're goth and felt offended.**

**Disclaimer #4: Any animal characteristics, not sure if accurate.**

**I didn't get 3 reviews but I felt like I wanted to write and the story needed to be updated.**

**High School, A Sasuke Uchiha FanFict**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Illumination**

Ever since Sakura saw Sasuke at the mall with Tayuya, the days went by fast; meaningless to say. Months flew by. Everyday it was the same old 1930's tune. She would do the same tired exercises in gym. Run 2 miles, 4 sets of 40 squats, 50 push-ups, 40 pelvic thrusts, the usual warm-up with Guy.

Sakura wore no make-up anymore. The only guy she really liked chose another. She took horrible care of herself. Poor nutrition and skipping meals, leaving outside without a coat (its winter), never leaving her room. Her skin became pale. If it wasn't for Ino she might be ...

Ino was the only good in Sakura's life now. She would come over and help Sakura with the home work. Wake-up extra early to get to Sakura's house to brush her hair and pick out an outfit for her. However, Ino had volleyball practice and couldn't find time to wash Sakura's hair all the time. Sakura's hair slowly, got darker, and grimier. She looked like a goth, depressed and unstable, despite the bright and cheerful outfits Ino would pin her in. Sakura's parents would try to help, but they didn't do much.

Sakura was not the same high-spirited girl Ino loved to fight with. Not the same brainy chick that she since knew since kindergarten. In class, she never spoke unless spoken to first. If she did speak, she spoke soft, small whispers.

She was lifeless and rotting away. Each day she only grew worse.

-

Sakura and Ino walked into the lunchroom and took a seat next to Ten Ten, like they did every day, and their other friends: Lee, Neji, Naruto, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Shikamaru. Sometimes Temari would sit with them if she skipped class. Sasuke, Sakon, and Tayuya sat at their own table with friends from art class (Kidoumaru, Roxas, and Axel). Originally, Ino didn't like Ten Ten because she accused her of 'trying to make a move on Sasuke,' after watching Sasuke and Tayuya at the mall, Ino forgave her. Only Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura knew about Tayuya and Sasuke.

Sakura took out the lunch her mom packed for her. Again, the usual. A sandwich, orange, and carton of juice. There was a knife packed in to peel the orange and a straw for the juice.

"Sakura-chan," Lee caused both Sakura and Ino to look up. Nowadays they knew it was usual for Ino to speak for "Do you have plans this Saturday at about 5 o'clock? I noticed you've been sick lately.. if you said... yes I'd under..."

"No." She mouthed. The loud conversations in the lunchroom covered up her voice. But Lee could read lips.

"So, how about, you go to the movies with me this Saturday? We could see Final Fantasy or something. Or maybe an action movie. I like action movies. Especially one's with kung-fu or about valor and bravery.. There was this one movie I saw before ..." Lee just kept talking. Couldn't even give her a chance to respond. Sakura took the time to start peeling her orange.

"Not again," Kiba hissed.

"He's asked her about a thousand times before and she said no."

"Now its just pathetic." Naruto joined.

"It was pathetic then, its pathetic now." Neji agreed.

"Give the man a break," Shikamaru broke the string of insults targeted at Lee that Lee couldn't hear cause he was still talking. "He just really wants to go on a date with her, that's all."

"Shikamaru's right." Choji usually agreed with Shikamaru. He took another bite of his double bacon cheese burger he brought and started talking again. "And Naruto, you do the same thing."

"That's because I will make Sakura Mrs. Uzumaki"

"Gross!" Hinata called out.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Shino commented.

"Its just that name, Mrs. Uzumaki. Its horrible." Hinata's face started turning slightly red. Ever since Sakon's party and her kiss with Naruto in the closet, she's been more open to say how she really feels.

"Why Hinata, you're awfully touchy about the topic."

"It's not like that Shino. Just. I don't know." Hinata's eyes started rolling towards the floor.

"Maybe its just Naruto called the wrong person Mrs. Uzumaki." Kiba deviously insisted.

"Its okay Hinata. I know you don't have those kind of feelings for me. Right?"

Hinata fixed her gaze back up to look at Naruto to say 'no' and rested her eyes back on the ground.

"Lee." Sakura mouthed. He stopped. "I'll go."

"Really?" Lee's face lit up and a huge small sprouted on his face.

"What?!" Ten Ten, Kiba, and Naruto shouted.

"Are you sure Sakura?" Ino inquired. "No offense Lee."

"Yes." She mouthed again.

"Oops." She said. She dropped the knife. The knife fell right in her leg. Blood stains started appearing on her clothes. She didn't even flinch or take out the knife. She only moved forward to eat her sandwich.

"Sakura are you okay!?" Everyone shouted.

"We'll be right back." Ino said while taking Sakura to the bathroom to get her cleaned up. The look of absolute worry, fear, and disgust were printed on Ino's face.

"I'll come too!" Ten Ten ran after them.

"Me too!" Hinata said and ran.

The guys were left with confusion on their faces for Sakura's actions. The girls didn't return until 6th hour bio. But Lee, and Neji had another class to attend to.

-

"Okay class," It was Mr. Aburame, the teacher of 6th hour biology.

He stood in front of the class next to a trash can. The trash can was last week's science experiment. Knowing Mr. Aburame, he planned to keep the experiment. The class was filled with past experiments. There was a set of 3 large black tables on the left and right side of the classroom. Cages were usually kept on the black tables. The cages were used to see the bugs and animals a little closer up, and some of their special characteristics. Like a how a slug sways left and right to move.

The back wall of the class was full of windows. Behind the windows was like a small forest. The forest was filled with many different kinds of inhabitants. The pond was where the ducks would swim and raise there young. Under the bushes is where the ducks slept. The frogs usually slept with the ducks. The frogs and the ducks had a good relationship. When the ducks went swimming, they attracted a lot of flies and the frogs on the lily pads would always eat those. The ducks would warn the frogs of any nearby predators such as snakes, or other birds. The crickets and grass hoppers laid up high in the trees, always making a melodic sound together, like they were happy. Sometimes the birds would join in too. In other words, perfect for a biology room to see wild life in a natural habitat..

"Last week, we put some maggots in this enclosed trash can and left some food in there. So let's see what happened to the maggots."

Hundreds of flies flew out the trash can, going in all directions. Most went out the windows.

"Can anyone tell me what happened to the maggots?"

A quick response from Naruto flew out his mouth. "They changed into flies!"

"Let me rephrase the question." sigh. "Does anyone know how and why the maggots 'changed' into flies? And please be scientific?"

Only 1 hand floated in air. The only person with an 'A', the son of Mr. Aburame.

"Other than Shino?" Shino's hand slowly fell and rested in his pocket, the normal place for any other class not his favorite.

"How disappointing. I could go about this problem one of two ways I suppose. I could, let it slide, give you the answer and go on to the next lesson. Or, maybe I could give a 2 people project on metamorphosis worth 40 of your overall grade. Sakon. Got any idea on what choice to make?"

This question forced Sakon to snap out of his conversation. He rested his head on his arm and sighed before responding.

"Tough choice. Hard choice." His sarcasm was obvious. "I have to say, I'm gonna choose choice number 1."

"What was that Sakon?" Mr. Aburame held up a hand to his ear. "You want the second choice?"

"No! I said the 1st one."

"Second choice it is then."

A small series of moans bloomed in the class.

"You can all blame Sakon for the project."

Sakon wasn't blamed. Mr. Aburame's intent was clear as ice.

"You can pick your partners now. I'll have an official packet for pick-up by class end. Shino work alone."

Sasuke knew immediately who he wanted his partner to be. His seat was to the left of Ino in the back row. Ino was in the back corner 1st column behind Sakura. However, his target was in the second row, in the second column, next to Sakon, Tayuya.

"Tayuya." He interrupted her chat with Sakon.

"Yeah." She replied with disdain in her face and in return, her face got tighter, short story shorter, it wasn't pretty. It was hard enough to form these particular words as Sasuke saw them as a sign of weakness, the scowl on Tayuya's face only made it harder to cough up these words.

"Be...my partner?" From his left cheek, to his bottom nose bridge, then his right cheek, a stream of pink color appeared.

"Was that a question or a statement?" Tayuya's scowl only grew tighter. Sasuke took a step back into a desk.

"Question question." Sasuke repeated. Fearful of what Tayuya might doif she deemed it a question.

"Sorry." Her scowl disappeared.

"For what?"

"Two things. One. Is for my bad mood." She flung a finger at Sasuke and motioned him to come down. She whispered in his ear. "It's that time of the month." Her voice grew louder again. "Two. I already have a partner."

"Who?" That was more like a statement.

"Sakou."

"Sakou? Sa..ko, Sakon?!"

Sakon smiled and waved. Sasuke was about to jump on Sakon. His eyes started to become red with anger.

"Don't be mad at him. It was my idea honest!" Tayuya grabbed his arm to slow his movements.

"Your idea?! What were you thinking? And you even have a pet name for him?"

"Keep your voice down. You don't want people to know do you? About us?"

"At this point in our relationship, I don't care!" He said those last three words sharply, and slowly, with emphasis.

Tayuya may have looked scared now at the angry man in front of her, but don't be fooled. In her head, she was mad. She had played her role a little too well. And now, Sasuke grew feelings for her, maybe even love.

She'd done all the right things. She _had_ him under her thumb. Something, somewhere, was disturbing the relationship she founded months ago. She needed to know where she stood.

"Sorry," She said sincerely as she could.

"..."

"I know you're really mad at me," She took a hand and pulled back the hair in front of her eyes behind her ear. "And for that, I apologize. I hope you're not too mad at me."

And like that, her hold was back, for now. The fire in Sasuke's eyes dissipated along with the tightly clenched fists.

"You don't have to apologize. I understand I've been clingy lately. No, I'm not mad at you. I'll just go ask someone else."

"Thanks." Tayuya bit her lower lip. Sasuke enjoyed it.

Sasuke walked away.

"So where were we Sakou?"

Sasuke clenched his fists and continued to walk away.

"Sakura, so you know, I'll be at your house a little later than usual. When I get there we can discuss the project:" Stated a short-haired Ino.

"And bring your partner." If Ino didn't finish her sentence, Sakura finished it for her.

"Actually, I naturally assumed we," emphasis on the 'we', "were partners."

"So did I," Sakura finished Ino's sentence again, "but Naruto-kun asked me to be his partner."

"When did you start calling him Naruto-kun?"

"I don't know. It just sorta came to me."

"And when did he ask you? I didn't see anything." Naruto sat in the 1st row left corner.

"He mouthed it, and I mouthed 'yes'. You should consider getting a partner. Perhaps Shikamaru or maybe Choji?" Ino started to blush until she mentioned Choji.

"Choji! That blow hog!" Her voice skyrocketed.

Choji heard and immediately retaliated.

"It's nice to see when your not throwing up meals you have time joke."

Ino was the type that always needed drama. Without Sakura to argue about Sasuke, she found a new target.

"What was that meat patty?!"

"Stick figure!"

"Double-stuffed Oreo!"

"Dental floss!"

"Basketball!"

"Potato chips!"

At this point, Choji and Ino were face to face callin' each other names.

"Wario!"

"Daisy!"

"5 topping pizza!"

"Diet coke!"

"King Kong!"

"Bowser!"

"Baboon butt!"

"Chicken butt!"

"Are they even talking about each other's size anymore?" The low whisper came from Shino.

_'Polygon!'_

"I don't know but this whole thing is a pain. You know what I'm saying?"

_'Line segment!'_

"Shikamaru. Shino. Anyone of you have a partner?" It was Sasuke.

"Don't tell me Mr. Hotshot Sasuke doesn't have a partner?"

"Mr. Hotshot?" Sasuke repeated.

"Sorry but we have partners. Shikamaru's working with Choji and ochichi-sensei (great dad teacher in reference to Shino) told me to work alone."

"You might remember that if you weren't starring at the back of Tayuya's neck all hour Sasuke. On the guy-to-guy talk, I think she's usin' ya man." Shikamaru didn't hold anything back with his words.

"He's right."

"Using me?" A cord in Sasuke's head struck a bell. Only problem, he turned his ears off. "You have no idea of what kind of relationship you have?"

"Do you have an idea of what kind of relationship you have. Dude, she took your balls and held them in a trophy case." Shikamaru sat back in his desk.

Sasuke clenched his fists and gripped his teeth. "My balls huh? Let's see just how much balls I have to wipe the floor with your sorry ass."

Shikamaru move forward in his chair. "Why so defensive?, Sasuke, it's just my opinion. You can put those fists away."

"Now who has no balls?"

"He is telling the truth. Your relationship is unhealthy. She walks all over you." Shino took his attention away from Shikamaru.

"And when did you two dodos come to this conclusion?"

"When I met you and Tayuya at the arcade."

"If you pay attention its obvious. You went to Tayuya's desk happily and came from her desk looking disappointed and mad. Your fists were tightly clenched. To cap it off, you asked us if we had partners."

"Who else knows about me and Tayuya?"

_'Grease stain!'_

"No one."

_'Worms!'_

"Let's keep it that way." Sasuke turned around and started walking off. He stopped. "About the partner thing, forget I said anything."

Sasuke started walking away again.

"Sasuke," he stopped again, "the fact of the matter is you need a partner. I think Ino is the only one in the room without a partner."

"Thanks, Shikamaru." Sasuke replied tastelessly. He walked away for the last time.

"Devious."

"I just hope this whole thing doesn't blow up in my face. This is such a drag."

"Chubby!"

"Anorexic!"

"Mind if I cut in?"Sasuke remarked.

"What do you want?" Sasuke could practically inhale hate coming from Ino.

"It's come to my attention that neither you, or I, have a partner." This caught Sakura's ear.

Ino cut him off. "Isn't this ironic? Before, you wanted nothing more to be as far away from me as possible, now I'm the only one who can help you and you come crawling back. I don't know if I can help you. You rejected me, detested me." She was too much of a drama queen.

"Can you get to the point?" Sasuke was really growing impatient.

"Yeah. NO!!"

"She'll be happy to." Sakura stood out her chair and spoke in place of Ino. Similar to what Ino's been doing to Sakura for the past few months.

"But Sakura," Ino mumbled.

Sakura whispered something in Ino's ear and sat back down.

"Okay. I'll work with you."

_'Sakura, what did you say?'_ Sasuke thought watching her sit down.

"Be at my house at six-thirty. Then my mom can drive us to Sakura's. Do you know where Naruto lives? I really need to know."

"No. Why?"

"He's Sakura's partner. The 4 of us can work on the project together. When its time to turn it in, we can separate into 2 groups of 2."

"You're smarter than you look."

"Yea, well you'd know more about me if you'd just listened to me for 5 seconds."

"So I'll meet you at six-thirty then." Sasuke tried to change the subject.

-

A car barked the horn 3 times and a hasty Uchiha ran down the stairs. Ino decided to pick him up instead.

"Don't tell me you decided to see that girl again." It was Itachi in the kitchen drinking coffee. His boss gave him a promotion. So now he gets paid more, works fewer hours, and works in the lab.

"What girl?" The young Uchiha tried to play stupid.

"Tayuya."

"What's it to you?" Sasuke grew impatient.

"You've been seeing a lot of her lately." His statements were sharp.

"I won't jeopardize your job if that's what you think."

"I'm not worried about that at all. I care about you, Sasuke. I noticed that after everyone of your dates, the money in your wallet drastically dwindles."

"Why are you going snooping in my wallet?"

"I handle all your clothes. Don't want me snooping, do your own damn laundry."

"Get a life." Sasuke was about to leave out the door. Until Itachi started to speak.

"I know you're buying her things. So what is she buying for you? I at least hope the lust is good."

He took a sip of coffee holding the cup with both hands and then placed the cup back down on the table not taking his hands off of it.

"That's none of your business!, sicko." Sasuke grabbed his book bag from in front of the door and took off towards towards the car. He left the door open.

-

The car was outside Naruto's house. Naruto's house was...off. The grass were different colors and sizes from each other. Ranging from a foot and a half to 4 feet, and from green to brown. One window was broken and another was boarded up. The stone porch was broken up and a heap of mail was jammed in the mailbox next to the door.

Mrs. Yamanaka bonked the horn and Naruto came rushing out.

He stopped and turned towards the door he just came from.

"I'll be back later mom!" Naruto waved and smiled through the screen door.

"Whatever," she replied.

It could be seen a slight veil of smoke coming from the door.

A deeper man voice came from inside the house as well. "If you're not home by nine, I'll lock the door anyway you little shit."

"Okay dad!" Naruto never stopped smiling. He stopped when he headed for the car.

Naruto kept that smile as he sat in the car.

"How can you put up with that?" Ino asked. Sasuke leaned forward, apparently he was interested in the response.

"It's not so bad. Besides, they need me."

The car was silent minus the radio as Mrs. Yamanaka pulled off.

-

Sasuke was at Sakura's house now.; courtesy of Mrs. Yamanaka. He had never been here before. The grass was a rich dark, yet colorfully green. The flower bed was full of roses and tulips, and some dandelions around each rose and tulip.

"We're here!" Ino shouted as she rang the door bell. Ino, Sasuke, and Naruto were at Sakura's porch.

This was also Naruto's first time visiting Sakura's house. He could barely contain his excitement.

"Oh boy, Sakura's house! I can't wait to go inside and Sakura's room. I'm gonna meet my mom and dad in law! This is gonna be so awesome!"

"Naruto, can it!" Ino and Sasuke roared.

The door opened. It was Mrs. Haruno greeting them at the door. She was a little discouraged about 2 boys going to Sakura's room, which was where she knew they would be going, but she also knew she could trust Ino. It took her a few moments, but she recognized the 2 guys. She knew this was Naruto because of a combination of descriptions from Sakura. _'Dorky. Annoying. Over excited. Jumpy. Pathetic. Blond-haired retard.'_ And the other, she knew to be Sasuke from the pictures of him in Sakura's room and the descriptions Sakura gave of him. _'Hot. Smart. My future husband. Black-haired god. Muscles. Talented. Gorgeous.'_ Of all guys' she wasn't expecting these 2 to be here; they were complete opposites. One guy she dreamnt about, and another she wept about.

Those 2 opposites, together, made her way more uncomfortable than she was in the start. She just had to rely on Ino. After all, what else could she do.

"Hey there Ino, Mr. Uchiha, and Mr. Uzumaki is it?" She began to say. Her lips moving gracefully against each other.

Sasuke realized her resemblance to Sakura. The vibrant pink hair, the benevolent, lustrous emerald eyes, the gradient, silky smooth lips. Saying she was a Sakura look-a-like was an understatement. She was more beautiful than Sakura. Sasuke couldn't help but stare.

_'Yes it it ma'am.'_

_'Well don't just stand out there come on in.'_

_'Thanks.'_

_'Thanks Mrs. Haruno.'_

_'And Ino, your mom can come in if she wants to.'_

_'Mom!' _

"We'll Sasuke, are you coming in?"

"Oh yes." He was lost in her hair. Sakura's hair was never that pink. Not even in it's prime.

The house in few words was pink, not like a feminine pink, but pink.

The door lead to the kitchen. There, Mr. Haruno was reading the newspaper. He looked up only briefly at the sound of footsteps. He saw his wife, Mrs. Yamanaka, Ino and two guys. He put his head back down only to raise it up a few seconds later rather hastily, staring at the boys. He didn't say a word, but his wife could see it in his eyes; he was discomforted too. Mrs. Yamanaka took a seat at the kitchen table.

Mrs. Haruno lead them into the family room and to the bottom of a flight of stairs. In here, the nice, clean, fluffy furniture was also pink.

"Sakura, you're guests are here!" Mrs. Haruno shouted up the stairs.

_Knock_

Knocking once was Sakura's way to say 'okay' or 'yes.' Sakura liked this method of responding because this way it limited the need to talk.

"I can take them from here Mrs. Haruno." Ino went to go stand on the first stair.

"Okay Ino." 'Watch them.' She mouthed. Ino understood the message and nodded.

The Two Blondes an a Onyx gang, protruded up the stairs.

"Keep that door open!" Mr. Haruno shouted from the kitchen.

Mr. Haruno rested the newspaper down on the table as Mrs. Haruno came in the room, and the three of them began to talk.

"Sakura's room is just right...here. The 2nd door on the left." Ino smiled as she saw Sakura. Sakura put up a hand in the air symbolizing 'hi', but not verbally saying it.

"This is Sakura's room. This is so cool. I think I saw this window on the outside of the house. I'll be bringing my ladder and coming here all the time." Naruto sat on Sakura's bed and played with it's bounciness a little bit, as of Sakura sitting was on the floor.

The carpet on the floor was yellow. The walls were a light shade of pink. Her bed was twin size and had light yellow sheets with thick pink cover with flower at the top. The bed was pushed up against the wall. It seemed someone had done a bad job of removing the posters in the room because although the majority of the posers were gone, many small bits and corner were still there. Sasuke recognized one of the hands left by a poster.

"You have a ladder loser?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He was hoping Naruto was just kidding.

"Yea, and some binoculars too. I have extras anyone need one?" Naruto grinned. "Why, don't you?"

"You are such a loser. What will we ever do with you?" Sasuke buried his face in his hand and then sat down next to Sakura.

"That is kinda creepy Naruto." Ino took the spot right between Sasuke and Sakura, ignoring the tight space between the two. Effect, she ended pushing Sasuke a few inches away from Haruno. "Okay, everyone got your materials?" Ino took the spot as group leader. She's always yellin and tellin everybody what to do anyway.

"I got mine." Sasuke said shuffling through his book bag making sure he had everything.

"Let's get started then." Ino forgot one member of the group.

"Where is it, where is it?" Naruto dumped the contents of his book bag on Sakura's bed, apparently looking for something.

"Where's what terd?" Sasuke tried from his spot on the floor to see anything that Naruto might have missed because it was place under an object or rolled on the floor; he did have near perfect eyesight after all. He didn't see any usual thing, that might belong to Naruto. He did however find a picture of him under Sakura's bed torn into three parts.

"Terd, that's a new one." Ino remarked. "Probably from spending too much time with Tayuya," she mumbled.

"I didn't catch that last remark." Sasuke immediately fixed his gaze from under the bed to Ino.

"Oh nothing." Ino grinned.

"My pen my pen." Naruto finally answered the question after about a minute. "I can't write without it."

"Well you can use my pen if that helps." Sakura recited slowly and soft. Naruto who held onto Sakura's every word, caught all of that.

"Thanks Sakura. This will do." Naruto scanned Sakura's pen in his hand top to bottom. A green , not too fancy pen.

"I'll bet he faked the whole thing and was probably going to ask Sakura to borrow the pen anyway 'cause he loves her." Sasuke teased.

"Did not!" Naruto began to blush.

"What's wrong with that?" Ino questioned.

"Tcht." Came out of Sasuke's mouth.

"Let's just get started anyway, we wasted valuable time as it is." Team leader passed out agendas for evening.

"What's this?" Uchiha nagged.

"Just read it, follow it, and shut-up." Ino responded. "Same goes for you Naruto."

"I didn't even say anything." He argued.

"Hn." And sure enough Sasuke was quiet, for awhile.

Time passed fast, two minutes, ten minutes, half an hour, an hour.

"So Sakura," Ino looked up. "I heard about what happened at lunch." Sasuke stated while writing something down. He didn't want to look up.

"That's real nice of you Sasuke." Team leader remarked sarcastically. Naruto knew where this was going. Too many times has he been on the opposite ends of one of Ino's 'lectures,' as he called them.

"Thanks." Sasuke said. He though she was really being sincere and he was thoughtful of asking.

"That would have been something relevant to ask about six hours ago when we were at school." Her voice grew louder.

"I..." Ino cut him off.

"If she died 3 days ago, would ask in a week where Sakura went?" Her voice was still picking up volume.

"Sorry but I didn't have the time." Uchiha responded.

"Didn't have the time," Ino repeated, "didn't have the time huh? Well maybe if you weren't being Tayuya's freakin' bitch you'd find the fucking time asshole!" Her voice echoed through the entire house.

Naruto, was shocked. All the time Sasuke wouldn't lash back at Tayuya, his somewhat newly acquired passive demeanor, it added up. He was a wounded dog, barking was the only pride he had left.

Sakura too seemed surprised. She had known all along about Sasuke and Tayuya, but kind of repressed it. Laying the chips on the table left her at unease.

"Tayuya's bitch my ass! The only bitch I see right now is you and getting bitchier by the minute."

"Rather be a bitch than Tayuya's love whore!"

"Get one thing straight, I am nobody's bitch. But maybe I shouldn't blame you. Jealousy is a common trait among people," he said the last words specifically regarding Ino, "and ugly bitches."

"Ugly bitch? Take a step off your pedestal Count Douche! You can work on the project and find yourself a new way home fucking ass wipe."

"Very well. Ugly bitches like you aren't my style anyway."

"Call me an ugly bitch one more time! I dare you."

"Here it is, you are, and forever will be, an ug-ly bitch."

Ino rose her hand quickly to smack Sasuke in the face. He anticipated something like that was coming, and grabbed her hand before facial impact. Then he twisted her hand to behind her back and kicked forward to push Ino onto the bed. Naruto caught her.

"I heard shouting, and foul language, what's going on?" Mrs. Haruno came running up the stairs as face as she could. She was still panting and regulating her breathing. She was accompanied by Mr. Haruno and Mrs. Yamanaka.

"I was just leaving." Sasuke said coldly. He packed up his materials and stormed down the stairs.

"Ino, I'm not sured what's going on but you should probably leave before I get even angrier." Mrs. Haruno words had a soft malevolence in them.

"She's right. I'm terribly sorry about this." Mrs. Yamanaka spoke. "Ino, grab your things we're leaving." Mrs. Yamanaka had a little less settle malevolence.

Ino packed up her back. "Bye Sakura."

Sakura didn't respond. The events that had just occurred kept running and racing around her head. She sat still.

"I'm gonna see if that Sasuke guy is still here and give him a piece of my mind. You finish up here sweet tart (Mr. Haruno's pet name)." The Haruno woman spoke lightly brushing against her husband's shoulder's on the way to the staircase.

"Get off my little girl's bed." He had no settlety in his voice. He was a father that found a guy in his daughter's bed.

"Oh sorry, sir. I should really be leaving with Ino." Naruto scurried to put away his materials. "I hope she didn't pull off already."

Schhhhtttttt

The sound of the car wheels hitting the pavement reached Sakura's room.

"Wait for me!!" Naruto yelled out the window. Probably would've helped if the window was open.

He also brushed past Mr. Haruno in the hallway.

"Sorry sir, won't happen again." Naruto shouted practically jumping down the stairs.

"Sakura? Sakura!" Mr. Haruno screamed and shouted, neither had effect. Sakura sat immobilized. Seeing Sasuke at the mall. Ino getting over Sasuke. Ino becoming her mouth. The past few months rushed to her brain. Sakura's repressed memories became pressed. Ino forgot what Sakura told her earlier 'I can protect myself.'

_With Sasuke_

"Stupid dumb ass Ino. Dumb ass Shikamaru. Dumb ass Shino. Dumb ass Itachi." Sasuke murmured under his breathe walking on the sidewalk.

'Sakon's house isn't too far way from here, maybe I should go and get his opinion.'

It took Sasuke about ten minutes to reach Sakon's house, but he brought his iPod.

"Hmm. Yes. YES!!" Sounds began to expel from the walls that bound together Sakon's house. Sasuke's interest was peeked. He peered into the window to find the truth.

--

The chapter is called Illumination because Sasuke and Sakura's worlds are becoming illuminated. Sakura with reality. In Sasuke's case with truth.

uchiwasasuke79 saying:

I hope kingdom hearts 3 comes out for wii and not ps3.


	8. Bonds

Sorry for the long wait. I had the chapter finished for weeks, just never updated it. How weird is that?

**Disclaimer: To my dismay, I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd have a PS3.**

* * *

**High School, A Sasuke Uchiha FanFict**

**Chapter 8: Bonds**

Sasuke knew that the people inside of the room were having sex, but he thought he heard a familiar moan and that's what he sucked him in. He popped his raven hair just in front of the window seal and heard a series of more moaning. He couldn't see anything because the people were under covers.

There was a small calf sticking out into the air outside the covers. Uchiha didn't immediately recognize the leg, but he recognized the mole. The memory was still fresh.

_Flashback:_

_"Sasuke! Sasuke!"_

_He pulled out of the kiss for a brief moment to talk and responded with, "I thought we agreed not to talk." He was using this time to catch his breathe._

_"We did, but stop now if you don't want to go further." She brushed her hair behind her ear. _

_"I would've stopped by now if I wanted to." His panting got slower._

_"Alright, I warned you." Tayuya pushed Sasuke back against the wall of the closet. She struck her leg right next to Sasuke's hip onto the wall. He was backed up against the wall. That's when he noticed the mole on her leg. He didn't get long to look, because she leaned in. "I wanna show you something." She said._

_End Flashback_

"Sakou!" A voice chimed from beneath the cover.

'That moan!' Uchiha thought.

Uchiha hastily jolted from behind the pushes. "Who's there?" he heard from behind. He didn't take the time to turn and get a good view of his inquirers. How could he? His heart broken and face a watery stream. He was warned that Sakon was a bad egg and not to hang out with him. However, he never thought things would turn out like this.

(-)

Rain clouds appeared awhile ago while he was running. The heaven's teared wiped his own tears on the outside, but not the inside.

Sasuke didn't want to open the door. Itachi was a person keen to pointing out 'I told you sows.' Tears didn't have to be on Sasuke's face for Itachi to know what happened. Itachi was one of the people that warned Sasuke sooner or later this would happen. Itachi never trusted Sakon and definitely not the gold digging Tayuya.

He reached for the door slowly and turned the knob. The door was already open and slid forward a little bit.

Scents of chicken noodle soup escaped from the house and found refuge into Sasuke's nasal caverns. 'Just like mom use to make it.' he thought for a moment. The soup was fresh.

He was certain Itachi was in the kitchen and decided to turn and go up the stairs instead.

"Sasuke. You should eat after you dry off, you could catch a cold." Spat Itachi from the kitchen.

"Okay." Sasuke faintly responded.

(-)

"I'm sorry Ino." Sasuke whispered at the bus stop. He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye but the ground instead.

"Is that all?" She retorted.

"Is there anything else I can say?" He responded.

A wind blew. Blond and onyx hair danced in the wind. The wind left and the bus came.

"Sasuke hurry up!" Tayuya waved Sasuke down. "I missed you last night. I tried calling you but you didn't pick up." His head pointed toward the ground. Her comment was only another stab in the heart. Last night he came to the realization hat his relationship was a shame, now he had to believe it.

Sasuke sat quietly down at the window seat beside Tayuya and stared out the window.

"Sasuke, is something wrong?" Tayuya inquired. He continued to stare out the window. With that, she said nothing more.

Sasuke wanted to scream out 'yes'. Every corridor of his being wanted to say 'yes' and so had it, 'yes' slipped softly out.

"Did you say something?"

"Yes."

"'Yes' to what?"

"Yes, something is wrong!" His eyes started burn with violent scarlet color.

"Sasuke your voice." She said trying to calm him. The bus got quiet as their news became public.

"I don't give a damn about my voice! You're a whore and deserve to rot in hell. You and Sakon both," he paused, "suck a dick." Sasuke pushed Tayuya out the way and _started_ to sit down next to Naruto.

Sakura's ear's burned. Sasuke finally told Tayuya what she wanted him to tell her for so long, more or less.

"Hey you can't talk to me like that!"

"Yeah you can't to her, or me, like that!" Sakon balled his fists.

"What? You wanna go Sakon?" Sasuke grew a sinister grin on his face and clenched his own fists.

"..."

"I thought so." Sasuke sat down.

"Wait! We're not down talking worm!"

"We are done." Sasuke concluded.

She kept talking despite his words. "Poor Sasuke. You got your feeling hurt, you gonna cry?"

"Grr."

"I should have know this would happen when I started dating a feminine guy such as yourself."

"Grrrrr."

"At first our relationship was just lust. Then you went and got feelings. Boo who who."

"Grrrrrrrr."

"Sasuke are you alright?" questioned his friend Naruto.

"You were all, 'Oh Tayuya, my goddess, my everything.'"

'My goddess, my everything'? Mouthed Sakura.

"That's it!" Sasuke rammed Tayuya against her seat. He held an unsteady fist in her face ready to explode.

"Do it Sasuke! Hit me! Let everyone know you hit girls!" Tayuya grew a sinister grin of her own.

"Do it Sasuke! Do it Sasuke!" echoed the bus.

"Don't do it Sasuke!" Naruto approached from behind. "She isn't worth it."

Sasuke calmed down and made a move for his seat. The scarlet in his eyes left.

"Where are you going Sasuke? I thought you were going to hit me. You wuss!"

"Naruto, do you have your iPod?"

"Yea but I doubt you'll like it. Most of it's rock music."

_"You can't tune me out! Look at me!" Tayuya hissed._

"That's my favorite." Sasuke said.

_"You know what? Don't turn around. I don't need my vision disgraced by looking at you."_

"Really? I thought you liked rap." Naruto said.

_"Tayuya shut up!" Choji thundered. "I'm trying to enjoy the bus ride. But how can I do that when you keep blasting that god forsaken voice of yours. Zip it! Or I will zip it for you!"_

_"Hump." Tayuya sat down._

_"Choji." Shikamaru let roll from his lips._

"Nope. Rock n' pop all the way."

"Pop too? Quick. Who's your favorite artist?"

"I thought you knew I liked rock n' pop." Sasuke smiled.

"No. Why?" Naruto grinned too.

"Because I always bring it up in a conversation."

"You do?"

"Yea. I guess we just haven't had a real conversation in a while."

"Yea." They grew silent for a moment. "Sasuke?"

"Yea?"

"You never did answer the question."

"Oh. My fav. rock artist, I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I think it's Three Days Grace. And pop artist, Simple Plan."

"Really? My fav. pop artist is UVERworld."

"Not fair. I didn't know we could pick Japanese artists. That's cheating loser." Sasuke and Naruto began laughing. "What's with that weird facial expression you're making?"

Naruto's grin grew to abnormal width. "It's nothing. Sasuke."

"Yea?"

"It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back."

* * *

**A/N:** I know this chapter was short but still hope it was good. I will try to update more often. The story's about 70 to 80% over with a few chapters left. I'll try to make the last few chapters the best. In case your wondering where I got Sasuke's music interest from, look no further. His music interest are my own. I'm not sure if Three Days Grace is my fav. rock band, but if some asks, it's them. And Simple Plan, definitely my fav. pop band.


	9. Honesty

_Italics_ are thoughts

*...* are actions

(-) means time skip

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been working on this chapter for what seems like forever. **To make up for the long wait, I've tried to make this chapter the best. Enjoy.

* * *

**High School, A Sasuke Uchiha FanFict**

**Chapter 9: Honesty**

Today was Sasuke's day. There was something in the air that just made the day feel majestic, sensational even. The sky was blue. The birds chattered happily. The sun rested gently in the sky. The flowers were in full bloom and the wind blew sweet scents according. Ever since the morning bus ride which Sasuke broke up with Tayuya, the rest of his day has not only gone by smooth as butter, but simply nothing less than great.

The fun started for him during gym class. Guy -sensei decided today would be a good day to start sparring lessons. Guy -sensei was even extra excited teaching today's lessons, because he said it was one of his favorite hobbies. He began the lesson slowly by demonstrating to the class a few basic jabs and kicks. "Hya! Cha! Hyooo!" He roared. Then, after everyone had sometime to practice, he asked if anyone wanted to try their luck with Lee, his star pupil. Sasuke eagerly volunteered, needing to burn a little steam.

"Alright Lee, no hard feelings when the fight's over, okay?" The young raven mocked his opponent grinning. Beneath the grin, the raven was still mad that Tayuya cheated. He needed something to knock around with his full might. He felt sorry Lee had to be the one, but he _really_ needed something to hit.

Lee immediately shifted to his battle stance – right foot out front, left hand behind his back – and turned to Sasuke to make note of his challenge. "I'm the one who should be telling you that Sasuke Uchiha." Lee retorted with a grinning as well. Lee drastically liked a challenge; he was only hoping Uchiha could give him one.

"Good. So no hard feelings." Uchiha was happy to say. Sasuke then shifted to his battle stance too, which was the same as Lee's

"No hard feelings indeed." Lee was happy to say back. The grins on both their faces grew as their competitive natures began to take over them.

Waiting for the match to start, Naruto sat down near Sakura and Ino on the wooden bleachers. Sakura was a little out of it. Her head was leaning against her palm and she kept staring down at the floor in a daze-like state. She was thinking of what Tayuya said earlier. Ino was too busy texting someone to notice. Because of her excited countenance, Naruto thought it was most likely a guy.

"So Sakura, who do you think is going to win?" Naruto spoke while his hands were in his pockets. He tried to say the words as aloof as possible. He didn't want to startle Sakura. He feared her recent antisocial behavior would get irritated if he came across as his usual loud self.

Sakura immediately removed her hand and looked up, snapping out of her trance. "Um, I don't know, Lee maybe." Sakura said as she began to evaluate the two combatants on the mat.

"Hey, she speaks!" Naruto shouted loud enough for the entire gym to hear.

"What do you mean by that, Naruto? And make it fast before I pound your face in!" Sakura retaliated punching her hand. The look on Sakura's face switched from dull to angry in two seconds, just like the old Sakura. A vein even began to bulge on her forehead just like the old Sakura.

"Nothing like that, Sakura." Naruto said trying to get her to put fists down. His face was kind of flushed because as much as he liked the old Sakura, he didn't like getting pounded by her. In the past, Naruto's been punched enough times by Sakura to know that they hurt – a lot. "It's just for the past couple of months, Ino has been speaking for you. That's all I meant."

"Oh... that." Sakura dropped the angry face and fists. "I was just going through a rough patch in my life. That's all." This time Sakura tried to speak aloof. She realized that she'd worried Naruto and didn't want him to have to worry about her any longer. Again, her face shifted emotions in two seconds – this time from angry to remorseful. She purposely stared at the ground to avoid Naruto's gaze.

"'That's all?' We thought you were going goth on us." Naruto inquired. He knew Sakura wasn't telling him the full truth.

"We?" she remarked puzzled.

"Me, Shikamaru, Hinata, Ten Ten, and all your other friends." Naruto answered with a smile on his face trying to cheer her up.

"Did they?" Sakura rested her chin in her palm. Naruto sensed her sadness. Instead of trying to find out why she was depressed for all those months, he tried to change the subject.

"About last night," Naruto tried to say.

"Oh right!" Sakura said cutting off Naruto and reaching for her book bag. Sakura ravenously searched her book bag, throwing out everything except the thing she was looking for. She threw out pens, paper, folders, staples, pencils, art supplies, tape, white-out, and erasers. As Sakura continued shuffling through her bag, Naruto grew more and more complacent. All of the things Sakura was throwing were all materials that the old Sakura would have – the materials of an over achiever. "I finished the project." Sakura held it up for Naruto to see.

"It looks great Sakura." An honest smile fell across his face. He was so happy the old Sakura was back. "Hold long did it take you to do?"

"Only about a few hours. Not long for a project." Sakura shrugged off. It actually took her all night.

"That's good. Sorry I couldn't be of more help." His head tilted toward the ground.

"It's okay. Excuse me for a minute." Sakura turned toward the fast approaching crowd. "Hey guys!" Sakura greeted and waved. "Come sit over here!"

"I don't believe it. She really does talk." Kiba mocked.

"That's a relief." Hinata sighed letting out a deep breath.

"I'm happy your feeling better Sakura." Ten Ten said. Among them, Ten Ten and Hinata were the happiest to see her well.

"Thanks guys."

Ten Ten let out a deep, prolonged breath and then started talking again in a more serious and concerned tone. "But never do that again, okay?" At this point, Ten Ten had hold of Sakura's shoulders and was shaking her violently. "You had us all worried nearly half to death."

"I'm sorry." Sakura replied dizzily.

"Just don't ever do that again, alright?"

"Sooo... Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Neji, and Shino," While the girls caught up, Naruto started speaking to the guys that came over with them. "Who do you think is going to win?"

"..." Shino and Neji responded along with a grunt.

"Shhhsh Naruto. I think it's about to start." The lazy boy retorted.

"This is gonna be good." Choji rejoiced. He brought out a bag of potato chips from his book bag. "Chips anyone?" Choji rarely shared food, so his overwhelming excitement was obvious.

Guy stepped between the two competitors. Sasuke and Lee were only about three meters apart. "From both of you I wanna see a good clean match. You either fight till someone gives up, or is unable to continue. Got it?" Guy raised his arm to signal that the match was about to begin.

"Yes!" Lee and Sasuke roared.

"Begin!" Guy flagged down his arm.

Sasuke wasted no time racing toward Lee and letting the first punch fly. Lee quickly caught the punch in his palm and pulled Sasuke toward his right side, throwing Sasuke off balance. He then followed up with a kick from his right leg at Sasuke's ribcage. Direct hit! Sasuke brushed off the pain; he couldn't afford to miss this opportunity. Lee was now wide open. His leg was now at Sasuke's side. Sasuke grabbed Lee's right leg with his left arm and forcibly drove his right arm – a. k. a. his strongest arm – into Lee's chest. Lee got knocked back a bit, then fell to his knees. Sasuke smirked until he later fell on his own knees.

For a moment they both thought the same thing.

_Damn. He sure can..._

_... punch._

_ ... kick.'_

Both competitors got up from the ground exhausted, panting, injured.

Sweat drizzled down from Sasuke's neck. The chest region on his white T-shirt grew dark gray. Lee was use to this kind of training so his skin was only slightly damp, not sweaty.

"What's the matter Sasuke? Hurt?" Lee taunted Sasuke knowing full well that he was only in slightly better condition.

*Pant* *pant* "In your dreams Bushy Brow." *Pant* *pant*

"Round 2. Begin!" Guy flagged his hand down.

_When did we start doing rounds?_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Again Sasuke wasted no time darting off after Lee. He was a lot more cautious though this time around. He learned 3 things about Lee in his last charge: Lee was fast, strong, and cunning – a deadly combination. Sasuke started charging off at a fast pace but gradually grew slower as he approached closer and closer to his target. He wanted to be able to counterattack, or at least block Lee's moves.

"The same move I see." Lee squared off his guard just like he did before.

_I expected as much._ Uchiha thought.

Sasuke threw a fast feint geared at Lee's head. Lee then raised his arms to block the punch that wasn't coming. He fell for it. Sasuke was still on the offensive and used his momentum to strike Lee's right ribcage with his left leg. Lee, being Guy -sensei's ace pupil, easily caught Sasuke's leg with his arm – an unexpected consequence for Uchiha. Still, Sasuke threw another punch at Lee's head (a real punch this time) while Lee only had one arm to guard. Sasuke's knuckles quickly found there way to Lee's jaw, avoiding Lee's guarding arm. Lee staggered and dropped Sasuke's leg. In a flash, Sasuke drove a punch into Lee's stomach followed by a quick uppercut.

"Sorry Guy -sensei. I lost." Lee managed to murmur before hitting the ground.

"Lee!" Guy -sensei dashed toward his star pupil. "You did great Lee. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Sasuke Uchiha is the winner." Guy -sensei declared holding Lee in his arms.

"Well." Neji started. "I see Sasuke Uchiha isn't just all bark and no bite. I was beginning to think he had grown soft and weak."

"You can say that again." Shikamaru concurred.

Sasuke was walking toward the bleachers before Sakura stopped him. "You did great Sasuke." She blushed fidgeting with her hands.

"Thanks Sakura." Sasuke said before continuing to walk toward the bleachers before Sakura stopped him again.

"Um, Sasuke. Since I don't think you'll be sitting with Tayuya today," Sakura's comment made Sasuke scowl. Sakura paused speaking so she could fully observe him. His eyes began to flare red, and his fist were clenched ferociously tight. Sasuke's persona was violent. It was restrained, but for how much longer? Sakura got the impression to make her comment fast before he snaps. "Why don't you sit with us today at lunch?" His scowl and violent persona vanished almost instantly. Strangely, they were replaced with a smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Sasuke's words made Sakura blush the most she ever blushed in her life. It wasn't often that Sasuke smiled, yet alone accepted one of her offers. Her face and hands were red and sweaty. "Are you okay, Sakura? Do you need some water or something?" Sasuke's eyebrows were raised as he questioned the peculiar, fidgety girl.

"No. I'm fine." She lied. She turned around to hide her crimson disposition from Sasuke until she had enough courage to ask him the question she'd been asking him since elementary. He rejected her every time, but now, she felt that something was different. "Sasuke," her back was still turned. "We've known each other for a long time now, and we also have a strong connection. But, I feel as though our connection can be stronger. Sasuke, what I am trying to say is…is…will you go on a date with me Friday night?" She turned around to find Sasuke was over at the bleachers talking with the guys and didn't hear a word she said. "Ugh. Why? Why? WHY?" Sakura echoed throughout the gym. Everyone, including Sasuke, looked at her with confusion. "I'm okay." She retorted. I was rehearsing lines for a play." Everyone believed her lie and gym class continued.

(-)

The lunchroom was loud, but calming. The sounds of many jubilant people shuffling through lines and tables echoed throughout the small cafeteria. Indeed, it was something about today that was special. People sat at different tables than usual and forged new bonds with different people. Perhaps the excess heat from the kitchen gave the students the extra dose of energy needed to reach out to one another. Or, perhaps it was the blooming of the vibrant flowers on the outside of the cafeteria window that made people feel more affable. Either way, today encouraged the formation of new bonds.

The gang, however, continued to sit at the same table. They figured, "Why move to talk to someone else, when if that person wants to talk to them, they could just as easily move to sit with them?" Sure enough, no one new decided to sit at the table with them, with the exception of one Uchiha who was late to lunch.

"So Ino," Sakura started. "Did you happen to see Degrassi last night because I missed it?" Sakura took a bite of her bologna sandwich, acquiring crumbs all over her lips. She was hungry. Her irregular eating patterns over the past few months had finally caught up with her.

Ino reached into her lunch box and took out her salad before responding. "It was alright. And by alright, I mean awesome!"

"So spill. What happened?" Sakura quickly put down her sandwich and faced Ino to hear all the details.

As suddenly as Sakura put down her sandwich, Sasuke entered the lunchroom and began walking toward the gang's table. "Fiona and Adam…" Ino paused before changing the subject. Sakura looked to see what Ino had her eyes fixed on and found no other than Sasuke Uchiha.

The lunchroom was much better lighted than the gym, and at first glance, the brainy chic noted how Sasuke's recent breakup made the raven look even more attractive than before. As he walked, his onyx hair swayed left to right across his face accordingly. His walk contained a strong sense of pride. The focused look on his face made him seem focused, yet aloof. The blue, short sleeve shirt showcased his well toned biceps and forearms.

Drool began to slip pass the brainy chic's lips; her jaw dropped a least an half-inch. She wanted him bad, but she knew Sasuke didn't want her. For the first time, she began to realize that it would never be. No matter how irresistible she deemed Sasuke, no matter how badly she deserved, he didn't want her. The pain of unrequited love began to swell in the pit of her stomach. For a split second, invisible to everyone else, Sakura held that same depressed countenance she recently recovered from. It only lasted a second for one reason: she remembered Ten Ten's words from earlier: "Never do that again, okay?" Sakura then resolved; she refused to give Sasuke power over her again. Even though it would never be, she knew she couldn't dispel these feelings. So for know, she buried them deep within her core. As Sasuke approached, Sakura wiped the drool off of her lips.

Sasuke sat down directly across from Sakura and next to Naruto. "Hey Sakura, Ino, and Knuckle Head." Aside from Sakura and Naruto, the other members of table glared intensely at Sasuke. They knew the only reason he was sitting with them versus his other friends was because he didn't want to see Tayuya. Sasuke could feel there stares – they burned. Sasuke wasn't oblivious; he knew what they would think when he decided to sit at the table. After all, they were right. Their stares intensified all of the guilt and shame that dwelled within him. He contemplated leaving, but before he had the time to get up, Naruto broke his thought.

"Well I'll be." Naruto said, patting Sasuke on the back. "It's about time you made it over here." Naruto was ultra excited to see his friend sitting with him for the first time in ages. Naruto's signature huge grin befell his face. "And what do mean "Knuckle Head?" We can decide which one of us is the Knuckle Head on the mat in gym tomorrow." Naruto's friendly conversation broke the multitude of stairs.

"You sure about that Knuckle Head? I'm not sure if your ready for some Uchiha fury." Sasuke retorted with a little sarcastic enthusiasm.

"I'm sure I can handle. We Uzumaki know a thing or two as well." Naruto retorted with even more enthusiasm. Sasuke was, and would always be, Naruto's eternal rival. Whether it came to picking up girls, getting high test scores, or proving who's strongest, Naruto was always eager to compete against Sasuke.

"Boys will be boys, right Ino?" Sakura remarked.

As Sakura made her comment, she brushed some of her hair behind her ear and caught Sasuke's undivided attention. Sasuke noticed how pretty and fluffy Sakura's hair was – like a pink cloud; he noticed how radiant her skin looked – like a star shining in the night sky; he noticed her lustrous, delicate green blue eyes as well – like sparkling emeralds. Most of all, he noticed her soft, inviting pink lips that had crumbs on them from her sandwich plastered around their edges. He wanted to close the gap between their lips badly. His only restraint was his confusion. These feelings for Sakura were not new to him. He's noticed for a long time how beautiful she is, but Sakura was his friend, a good friend, and he didn't want that change, or so he contemplated. He couldn't help but notice he was more attracted to Sakura than usual. But why? He realized his answer. Tayuya. It took a wretched woman like Tayuya for Sasuke to see how special Sakura truly is.

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke!" Sakura called Sasuke out his trance. "Your staring." Sakura's face had almost become so bright red she looked like a tomato. _Damn. This is so hard to deny my feelings_, she thought. Her breathing developed into short, erratic spurts.

"Oh sorry." Uchiha responded. In an effort to relieve suspicion of him holding feelings for Sakura, Sasuke came up with an alibi. "It's just… you have crumbs on the side of your mouth."

Sakura blanched – hard. The pain in her stomach began to riot. "Oh, well I guess I better go to a bathroom where there's a mirror and remove those." Sakura packed up her lunch and began to leave her seat until Ino began speaking to her.

"No need Sakura, I have a mirror right here in my book bag you can use." Ino lifted her bag onto the table and pulled out a mirror from one of the small compartments in front.

In a low, muffled, stubborn tone the brainy chic responded, "I need a bigger mirror Ino... so I'm off to the bathroom." With that said, Sakura disembarked to the hallway just outside the lunchroom and began eating her lunch on the bench. Sakura was lying through her teeth. She didn't need a mirror at all. She just wanted an excuse to get away from Sasuke. It was too hard for her to be near him. It seemed every time he talked to her, her stomach would sting. As she ate her lunch, she pondered whether she could continue to be friends with the Uchiha.

This train of thought, however, was quickly interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming from the lunchroom. She hastily packed up her lunch to appear as if she wasn't eating lunch on the hallway bench. This endeavor proved to be ineffective.

"Sakura, what are you doing eating out here?" Sakura was surprised to find no other than the raven haired boy himself towering above her. Sakura remained silent for a while. The raven gazed at the speechless girl. He figured she'd be more comfortable if he sat on the bench with her, so he did just that.

"Why aren't you in the lunchroom?" Sakura was desperate to change the subject, but even more desperate to somehow avoid talking to him. Until she could figure out how, she decided to interrogate him. "I saw someone where that shirt before. Where did you get it? You wouldn't have happened to see Degrassi last night, did you? I guess I should go to the restroom now so I can wipe off these crumbs. I probably look like a hot mess, huh?"

The raven looked confused by all the questions at first, but then he began to laugh. His reaction caused the brainy chic's blood to boil. _The nice thing to say would have been, "No, you don't look like a hot mess," but he just laughed._ How rude she thought. At this point, Sakura was ticked off and didn't need an excuse to desert him.

As she began to rise, Sasuke grabbed her forearm gently. Sakura was puzzled. She knew Sasuke, and she definitely knew he wasn't the touchy type. "How can I answer your questions if you just get up and leave?" Sasuke's tone was a bit playful, puzzling Sakura further because she couldn't tell whether it was sarcasm or not.

Sakura could scantily hold in her desire for Sasuke, but asking her to withdraw her annoyance was out the question. "Where do you get off?" She broke free from his grip. "I ask you do I look a hot mess and you laugh. How rude! Then two seconds later you act all chummy. I don't think so. I don't have to take this from you."

"Whoa, calm down." Sasuke gestured with his hands for Sakura to be at ease. "I laughed because I wasn't expecting a mini pop quiz." There was a peculiar, mixed smile on Sasuke's face and Sakura studied it. It was playful. It was friendly. It was calming. Sakura wasn't completely sure, but she thought it was inviting too. "To answer your first question, I came out to apologize for putting you on spot like that in the lunchroom. To answer your second question, I got mine as a hand-me-down from Itachi." Sasuke was full of mystery Sakura thought. He had been puzzling her ever since he entered the hallway and continued to puzzle her further. "To answer the third question, I didn't see Degrassi. Lastly," Sasuke's voice ebbed to almost murmur levels before he finished his sentence, "you could never look a hot mess."

Sakura's countenance flashed all kind of shades of red. _He's really coming on to me_, Sakura thought. _He's really coming on to me._ Her palms became sweaty. Her breathing became slow, prolonged spurts. She fell to her knees on the ground.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted as he crouched to the ground and grabbed a hold of her slender shoulders. "Are you alright? Do you need some water?" Sasuke's powerful, rugged hands on her caused the teen to breathe even harder.

"Sasuke... pinch me."

"What?" Before the raven could inquire further, Sakura grabbed a hold of her own hand, closed her eyes, and pinched it.

"Ouch!" Sakura opened her eyelids to find the Uchiha still there. _So I'm not dreaming_.

"Sakura, I'm concerned. What's going on?" The confused teen questioned.

The sound of his words were like multiple, tender embraces. Again, she felt that sharp sting in the pit of her stomach. She closed her eyes for what seemed like forever to Sasuke. While her eyes were closed, she regained her breathing and composure. When she reopened them, in a low, muttered tone she asked, "Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"What do mean?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were coming on to me. But that can't be it. Or, are you just teasing me?"

The raven searched his being for the right words to say, but all that emerged was silence. For a while, silence engulfed them; no, pain engulfed them.

_What can I say to her, the girl I've rejected for years? How would she react to me, the guy who's broken her heart several times?_

_Is he truly just playing with my feelings... again? If I make the first move, will he turn me down... again?_

The silence continued to plague the troubled teens, and the pain only began to get much worse.

_You're stronger than that Sakura._ Those words ran through her head. _Stick to your resolve. Don't let him control you. Whatever game he's playing, don't get sucked in. He's only one boy, an extremely sexy one._ "What am I saying?" Sakura inaudibly murmured and tugging ferociously at her hair.

_Just say something,_ the raven thought. _You know you want her. A part of you has wanted her since elementary, and here she is. Go for it, even if you don't deserve it._ "Ahhh!" Sasuke himself inaudibly murmured while punching himself in the stomach.

_Leave him, Sakura._ Tears streamed down Sakura's eyes. She didn't know what to feel or who to listen to – her brain or her heart. _Where has your heart gotten you before? Endless pain. Let's go, Sakura._ Sniffling and crying, Sakura removed Sasuke's hands from her shoulder, lifted herself from the ground, turned her gaze away, and began to depart from him.

Sasuke saw and unhesitatingly responded, "Sakura!" His heart began to beat twice as fast. He raised an arm to reach out and place on Sakura's forearm to prevent her from leaving, but he just couldn't muster the courage to extend it all the way.

_He must still think he can play games with us._ "What is it?" Sakura responded coldly. Sakura didn't turn back around to look Sasuke in the eyes, more like she couldn't. She was still crying on the inside.

"Sakura... I … I... " As Sasuke attempted to express his feelings, all of his pride and self-confidence vanished. It was his doubts' way of disapproving of their union.

_He's still playing his games. He has nothing to say; he's only wasting your time._ "If you have nothing to say, you're only wasting my time."

_Self, if you don't want to help me, fine. I'll do this on my own._ Sasuke thought. "I am Sasuke Uchiha and I breathe confidence with every breathe." The Uchiha whispered to himself. His whisper sounded like pure rubbish to Sakura.

_More games he plays._ "Speak up."

"Sakura," Sasuke's voice resounded in the hallway. His voice had a certain firmness and dignity in it that was foreign to it just a few short moments ago. The new tenacity within his voice caused Sakura to fix her gaze upon him once again. "I've been denying my feelings for a long time, but that ends now. I greatly enjoyed our friendship, and I thought that our relationship couldn't possibly get better than that. I see now that I was just scared. I wanted you, but I suppose I always saw our relationship going badly, and we would cease to be friends. The thought of losing you scared me, so I rejected you. I guess I've rejected you so much that it became habitual, and I forgot I even had feelings for you. However, I do have feelings for you, and I can no longer believe that we're better off as friends. Sakura, I want to be with you."

Sakura's heart stopped. The world came to a halt. The very words she thought – no, she _knew_ – she would never hear, have just been heard. Her being was in conflict. Her heart screamed, "Go for it!" and her brain screamed, "Leave him be." She didn't know how to react, so she did what she normally would do when making any other decision – turn to her brain.

_He wants you. Ridiculous. You've handed him yourself on a silver platter numerous times and he's turned you down every time. He's just looking for a rebound girl. The girl he really wants to be with is Tayuya._ "Great, you finally want me. I've handed myself to you on a silver platter numerous times, and you've turned me down every time. You're just looking for a rebound girl. Admit it. The girl you really want to be with is Tayuya."

The rose haired girl's response startled Sasuke a bit, but he quickly rebounded. He knew this was coming. Now was the time. The time when he had to earn Sakura by proving to her his affection was genuine and real and by dispelling the doubts of his subconscious.

"I'm not looking for a rebound girl. I want the girl that I've had feelings for ever since she first said, "Hi Sasuke -kun. My name is Sakura Haruno." to me back in second grade. I want the girl that I dreamed would steal my first kiss. Sakura Haruno, I want you.

"I admit. My timing couldn't seemingly be worst. I reject you for several years. I date a despicable wretch instead of you. And to top that, the very day I break up with that wretch I ask you out. However, I hope you forgive me because I'm asking you out because Tayuya and I broke up. It took a witch like her for me to see precisely how angelic you really are.

"I know I've broken your heart several times before. For that, I ask you forgive me once more. I cannot go back in time and prevent your heart from being broken, nor can I dissolve the despair you must have felt. I can, however, make you a promise. If you can somehow look beyond my past faults, I promise you from this point onward I will never hurt you again, and I'll treat you like a queen.

"Sakura, the decision is yours."

_Go for him. _"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed racing toward him. His arms provided her with a warm reception. She cried heavily into his chest, and in return, Sasuke rested his chin on her head. He could feel her tears saturate his shirt and seep through to his skin – and he loved it. Sakura could feel Sake's arms wrapped around her hips and her face against his defined chest muscles – and she loved it.

Sasuke was confident. He wouldn't trade this moment with Sakura for the world. She was his, and he was hers. Their union was complete. Silence, with the exception of Sakura's sobs, engulfed them again. This time, however, the silence brought insurmountable joy.

* * *

**A/N: Only one more chapter left. For all of you guys that have stuck with the story so far, you rock. **


End file.
